Course poursuite Seconde version !
by ptitesfrimousses
Summary: Repostage intégral de la fic! résumé: Un run en circuit ouvert , une paire d'émeraudes, deux frangins envahissants , un bonus très surprenant... Pourquoi je n'ai pas une vie calme ? Pourquoi ai-je le don de me fourrer dans les ennuis...?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Non ce n'est pas ptitesfrimousses qui vient vous faire partager ses écrits, mais Butterfly971 qui vient vous faire partager...les écrits de ptitesfrimousses !**

**Ici recommence cette fiction génialissime Course Poursuite ! J'effacerais l'autre dès que j'aurais le consentement de l'auteur !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, commentaires, critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises et dans ce cas argumentées mais toujours dans un souci de respect, la méchanceté gratuite n'a pas sa place ici !)**

**On prend un rythme de post d'un chapitre par semaine ? Disons...Le mardi ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1.

- Brian ?

- Putain ! ça fait dix heures qu'on retourne la ville ! T'es où bordel ?_ Il est pas content le frangin …_

- Chez des amis à la campagne …

- Des amis que je connais ?

- Non …

- Fiables ?

- Autant que Dom, Mia ou toi …

- Attends deux secondes, Dom vient d'arriver ...Je te mets sur haut parleur … _Brian est à cran … Je vais en prendre plein la gueule …_

- Salut ma puce …

- Salut Dom … J'ai merdé _… Avec Dom , mieux vaut reconnaître ses erreurs d'emblée, ça évite le retour de flammes…_

- Merdé comment ? Raconte à ton frère préféré …

- Version non censurée s'il te plaît. , me précise Brian.

- Il se pourrait que je sois allée traîner près des entrepôts, et que James se soit foutu de ma Ducati …

- Et … ? , continue Dom en me cachant mal son agacement.

- Je l'ai un peu rembarré … Il a pris la mouche et m'a coursé … Il a plié sa caisse … Laurent et Tyler se sont lancés à ma poursuite … Je leur ai mis un vent, jusqu'à ce que cette pouffiasse de Victoria me bloque à un carrefour…. Non ! Edward ! Redonne-moi mon téléphone !

- C'est MON téléphone !, me crie-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de moi tandis que son père s'approche l'air très mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ! Bella parle-moi ! , rugit Brian.

- C'est Edward …

- T'es qui toi ? , demande Brian en endossant son rôle de flic.

- Celui qui l'héberge et accessoirement le fils de celui qui lui a retiré une balle du corps !

- Oh putain ! , s'affole Brian.

- Développe mec …, ordonne la voix grave de Dom.

- Votre frangine a pris une balle dans le bras et a une super entorse du poignet droit… Et j'oubliais une estafilade de vingt centimètres entourée de brûlures … Elle a du déguster ! Ne me demandez pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à prendre l'avion jusqu'à chez nous … Elle n'arrête pas de marmonner qu'elle va se faire James, qu'elle ne lui doit pas de caisse, et que si vous êtes au courant vous allez le brûler vif dans sa Lotus … Elle dit aussi qu'elle veut sa Skyline, sa Ducati qui est gardée par Tammy à l'aéroport, une américaine pur sang dopée par Jimmy et une asiatique relookée par Su-Ki.

- Ok … ça c'est pour la partie début de l'histoire … Maintenant je veux savoir où vous êtes, depuis quand et comment tu connais ma frangine, et ce que tu es pour elle …, continue Dom.

- Forks, état de Washington … Deux ans et demi … Lors d'un rodéo sauvage à Seattle … Un peu plus qu'un copain …

- Il y a deux ans, Bella était dans le Maryland, à la MSA… Elle ne participait à aucun rodéo sauvage ! , le contredit Brian.

- Il y a deux ans, le 24 Juillet précisément, j'ai rencontré votre sœur dans les rues de Seattle … Elle avait son superbe petit cul posé sur une CBR 1100 noire sur vitaminée … Elle a parié avec un de mes frères qu'elle pouvait le battre sur circuit non fermé … Il a perdu … Ils ont fait un deal : Em' lui doit l'entretien de sa moto jusqu'à épuisement de la dette …

- Lourde la dette ? , ironise Dom. _Ça c'est mon frangin !_

- Maintenant il doit en être à 35000 …, rigole Edward sous l' œil mauvais d' Emmett.

- Mec ! ça veut dire quoi « plus qu'un copain » ? , s'interroge Brian , mon flic de frangin.

- Je suis autant ami avec elle que tu l'es avec la sœur de Dom … Sauf que moi je vis pas avec elle !, répond Edward en insistant sur le mot ami d'une manière ironique.

- Et tu es « ami » avec Bella depuis ce fameux 24 Juillet 2007 ? , demande Brian en crachant soigneusement tous les mots.

- Brian occupe-toi de tes fesses ! , ai-je crié devant ce début d'interrogatoire.

- Elle n'avait que 17 ans en 2007 ! … Tu as mis ma sœur dans ton pieu alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans …. ! Je te refais la gueule dès que je te mets la main dessus … !, promet Brian en baissant sa voix d'une octave.

- Je suis ton mec quand tu veux Brian … Mais on fait quoi pour Bella ? Elle peut rester chez moi autant qu'elle veut … Mais le hic, c'est que James est un membre de ma famille … Je peux pas le blairer, et c'est réciproque … Et je peux vous aider à le coincer … Mais s'il trouve Bella ici … On va être dans la merde ! On est dans un bled de 3120 habitants ! C'est genre le trou du cul de l'Amérique ! … Je peux vous assurer que James ne veut pas que Bella lui offre une nouvelle caisse ! Il la veut dans son lit ! Et c'est pour ça que Vicky l'a shootée !

- Eddy … passe-moi Bella … , demande Dom toujours imperturbable.

- Je suis là Dom … Carlisle vient de m'attacher à mon lit parce que j'ai fait sauter des sutures !

- Il a raison ! Bon ma puce … Brian va venir avec la Skyline, moi avec la Mustang et Letty avec sa Subaru… Si on roule bien , on peut être par chez toi dans moins de cinq heures …

- Euh … Dom c'est ça ? Vous êtes bien dans la banlieue de Los Angeles non ? , demanda Edward en m'interrogeant du regard.

- Edward … Tu sais quoi de nous ? , rigola Brian. _Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se bidonner l'enfoiré …_

- A part que vous n'êtes pas vraiment les frangins de Bella ? Rien … Mais elle vous adore et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi …

- Je t'aime bien toi … On passera inaperçu dans ton bled ? , continue Dom.

- Si vous arrivez de nuit sans faire rugir les machines oui … Sinon James va rappliquer quelques heures après vous …

- T'inquiète … Je sais gérer ce fils de pute ! T'as bien dit qu'il est de ta famille … ?

- Sa mère et la mienne sont sœurs … Oh et les mecs ?

- Ouais ? , ont dit Dom et Brian en même temps.

- Elle est casse-couilles mais tellement adorable …

- Putain Doc ! tu veux ma mort ?

- Bientôt tu vas arriver à nous faire croire que je te martyrise ! Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille ! Tu as fait sauter … merde … dix … onze .. douze ..

- C'est bien Doc ! Tu sais compter ! , suis-je en train d'ironiser alors que Carlisle me plante une aiguille dans le flanc . BRIAN !

- J'arrive ma puce ! Je vais te ravaler ta façade Eddy et ensuite couper les mains de ton paternel ! _ça c'est mon frangin que j'aime … !_

- je peux la laisser se vider de son sang si tu veux ! A moins que tu préfères une septicémie ! C'est toi qui voit ! , crie Carlisle qui me foudroie d'un seul regard …

- euh non … Vas-y Doc … , balbutie Brian … _Voilà ! Le doc vient de se le mettre dans la poche ! Mais bordel où va le monde si je peux pas mener les mecs par le bout du nez !_

- Bella ! arrête de faire ta sale tronche de lard et écoute le doc ! on est là dans quelques heures ! , me sermonne Dom.

- Prenez mon bébé ! Sinon je vous jure que je crame une caisse dès que le doc m'aura détachée ! , ai-je le temps de crier avant que le sublime mec que j'ai sous les yeux s'énerve.

- Elle ne va pas être en état de conduire sa moto Dom ! Elle est chiante ! Putain ce qu'elle est chiante !

- Edward passe-moi un de ses frères, et de préférence celui qui ne veut pas me couper les mains ! , demande Carlisle en tendant les doigts vers mon Adonis personnel…

- Je t'écoute Doc .. C'est Dom ..

- Même si elle pilote aussi bien qu'elle arrive à me foutre en rogne, elle ne fera pas dix kilomètres sur son engin ! Je la dope par perf là … Elle devrait être à l'hôpital … Heureusement que mon fils est aussi médecin sinon …

- Attends Doc ! T'es en train de me dire que le mec de ma frangine est toubib ?

- Bien vu ! Edward est chirurgien orthopédique et moi neurochirurgien.

- Attends …. Comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais ? , demande Dom. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre de savoir comment s'appelle la famille de mon mec ?_

- Cullen … Moi c'est Carlisle , le fiancé de Bella c'est Edward.

- Fiancé comme bague, mariage, pièce montée ? , rigole Brian.

- C'est l'idée oui ! , répond Alice , la femme sur excitée de mon beau-frère Jasper, qui vient d'entrer suivie par tous les autres.

- T'es qui toi ? , demande Brian.

- Alice, la femme de Jasper.

- Oh putain ! Jasper Cullen ? Cullen comme Emmett Cullen ? , s'excite Brian.

- On vous signera des autographes dès que vous aurez ramené vos culs ici ! Mais grouillez ! La frangine est en train de me faire tourner chèvre les gars ! , rugit Emmett en me menaçant de son poing. _S'il m'en colle une, il va me fracturer la mâchoire … Pire que Laurent et sa putain de lame…_

- Ok … on va respirer par le nez ! Dom et Brian , on a pas le temps d'argumenter ! Je vais lui faire faire un joli dodo jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez… Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous allez faire pour rallier L.A. à Forks en moins de cinq heures mais je vous promets que si vous arrivez encore plus vite que ça , je deviens votre médecin perso pro bono pourvu que cette tête de mule arrête de ruiner mon travail de couture sur son corps ! , crie Carlisle. _Oh…Oh… Beau-papa est pas content …ça va être ma fête …_

- Ok Doc … Ne lésine pas sur la dope pour lui fermer son clapet ! ça vous fera des vacances ! , rigole Dom.

- T'es qu'un traître Dom !

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu crier avant que les lèvres d' Edward ne se collent aux miennes pour me faire taire.

Carlisle a du raccrocher … Mais je n'y ai pas fait attention… Edward a su me faire taire mieux que tous les produits que son père aurait pu m'injecter !

Il est à moi ce mec ! La première qui s'en approche , je lui fais bouffer son bulletin de naissance !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ! En attendant le chapitre de mardi , voici un petit mot de l'auteure pour vous !**_

Je tenais vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pu me mettre soit en alerte, soit qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage sur une de mes fics

Merci aussi à celles qui ont attendu patiemment que je reposte...

Un immense merci à Butterfly pour sa très gentille attention, puis son amitié (j'espère...). Comme je manque de temps, elle poste pour moi ...

Merci aussi à ma bêta, Doumbea, dont la fic est juste sublime, tout comme celles de Butterfly dont je n'arrive pas à me décoller... A ce sujet si tu veux m'envoyer des chapitres d'avance, je prends !

Bref...

A celles qui trouvent que mon langage est peut être un peu cru : c'est comme ça... Je ne tolère pas ces mots dans la bouche de mes enfants, toutefois la Bella très gentille et sans défauts de l'inégalable Stephenie MEYER me gonfle parfois...Bon faut avouer qu'après 12 lectures de chaque tome...

Sur le fait que je fasse apparaître soit les Frères Scott, soit des gens de Fast and Furious : ben c'est comme ça .. Là aussi, visionnage intensif grâce à mes enfants..donc influence inévitable...

Pour le reste, je n'oblige personne à me lire, mais je prends le temps de lire chaque review avec un plaisir certain...Ne vous empêchez donc pas de chatouiller le petit bouton pour me dire ce que vous pensez des chapitres, ou du sens dans lequel va l'histoire...

J'arrête de vous gonfler...Merci encore.

Plein de bisous...

Ptitesfrimousses.

_**Hmmmmm ...Pour ce qui est de moi..Je te réponds par review et par message :D**_

_**En tout cas, je me permets de vous conseiller de lire la fiction de Doumbea, qui est , comme vous le dit Ptitesfrimousses (on va dire PF hein ?^^) S-u-b-l-i-m-e ! **_

_**En tout cas, comme prévu je posterais pour elle (et pour vous...et aussi pour moi...^^) le chapitre de CP et FVJ mardi !**_

_**Bisous à toutes !**_

_**Butterfly971.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

**Toujours Butterfly à la livraison du chapitre !**

**Même si elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement dit, le petit mot laissé vous a certainement fait comprendre à quel point Ptitesfrimousses aimaient vos commentaires et le plaisir que vous prenez à la lire !**

**Remerciements également à FANNY , revieweuse sans compte, je ne permets pas moi même de te répondre, mais je suis persuadée que l'auteure est ravie de te voir à nouveau !**

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 2 .

- Hey ma belle …Je sais que tu es réveillée … Pourquoi est-ce que tes frères ne savent rien de moi ? , me demande Edward en dardant ses superbes yeux verts sur moi.

- Euh … J'avais peur de leur réaction … , dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Trouve autre chose pour me convaincre Isabella Marie Swan …

Alors que je dévisage celui qui partage presque tous mes week-ends depuis deux ans , je me demande vraiment pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à Dom ou à Brian .. Je leur disais tout avant … Je leur dis tout … Sauf pour Edward…

Edward … Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, quatre-vingt kilos de muscles soigneusement entretenus, une tête bien pleine.. Et quelle tête ! Une tignasse cuivrée savamment désordonnée dans laquelle j'adooooore passer les doigts ! Ses cheveux sont tellement soyeux ! Et impossible à coiffer ! Et doux ! Et ils sentent bons !

Et ses yeux ! J'en ai jamais jamais jamais vus d'aussi verts !

Et ses mains ! De longs doigts dont il se sert plus que très bien, et pas seulement pour replacer des articulations malmenées ….

Comment ce dieu vivant peut-il être intéressé par moi ? Je suis pas un top model pourtant ! Je suis juste … banale … Avec mon petit mètre soixante-dix et mes cinquante kilos, mes cheveux bruns et mes yeux bruns … Y a pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard !

- Je sais à quoi tu penses mon cœur … , me murmure Edward allongé tout contre moi.

- Ah ouais ? , dis-je en passant la main dans ses cheveux_. Je peux pas m'en empêcher, ils sont trop doux ! J'arriverai un jour à choper un orgasme juste en passant ma main dans sa tignasse !_

- Tu es encore en train de te torturer l'esprit pour essayer de deviner pourquoi je m'intéresse à toi … Pourquoi j'adore perdre mes doigts dans tes boucles soyeuses, pourquoi je me noie dans tes yeux chocolat, pourquoi j'adore embrasser tes lèvres si douces et si tentantes, pourquoi j'oublie tout quand je suis tout contre toi, ou mieux en toi …. _Et alors là, s'il joint le geste à la parole ! Là je dis au secours ! Vite un nouveau string ! Le mien vient de périr noyé !_

- C'est pas fair-play chéri …, suis-je en train de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

- Réponds-moi mon cœur …, susurre-t-il en mordillant la peau de mon cou, juste sous mon oreille gauche.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu les noms de Brian O'Connor ou Dominic Torretto ? _Je m'engage sur une pente glissante … Tellement glissante que je vais me prendre l'arbre tout en bas en pleine tronche … Je le sens arriver gros comme un immeuble de vingt étages …_

- Je ne pense pas … Quel rapport avec tes frères et toi ?

- Ce sont eux mes frères.. Enfin mes tuteurs … Mon père était le directeur du FBI de Seattle… Il a voulu faire tomber Jenks, un trafiquant de drogue, d'armes et de filles… Papa venait de coffrer Dom pour des courses sauvages, des petits trafics … Bref… Mon père était en voiture avec Dom, et escorté par Brian qui est flic… Euh, qui l'était … Des hommes de Jenks ont bloqué la voiture de mon père, tiré sans faire attention en enchaînant les rafales comme toi les points de suture. Papa a été touché. Brian a libéré Dom de ses menottes et lui a filé un flingue… Ils ont sorti mon père de cette galère… Mais il est décédé deux heures plus tard sur la table d'opération… Brian vivait chez nous … Papa s'était entiché de ce jeune flic très brillant et prometteur qui ne trouvait pas d'appartement à louer … Mais tu y crois toi ? Pas d'appartements à louer à Seattle ? A la lecture du testament, je me suis retrouvée avec plein de fric et un tuteur … Papa avait désigné Brian pour veiller sur moi … J'avais quatorze ans … Les charges ont été abandonnées contre Dom .. Brian et lui ont juré de me protéger … Dom gère un circuit à Miami sur lequel les fous du volant peuvent venir s'éclater avec leurs bolides… Brian est toujours plus ou moins flic à L.A. mais il a demandé son transfert pour la Floride … Il est marié avec Mia, la sœur de Dom, pendant que lui est fiancé depuis l'ère préhistorique avec Letty …

- D'accord … Mais pourquoi tu ne leur as jamais parlé de moi ? Tu as honte de moi ? De nous ?, me dit-il en se calant confortablement dans les coussins.

- Tous les malfrats de ce pays ont peur de Dom et de Brian … Ils ont chopé Jenks … Et je te jure que ni ton père ni toi, ni tous les médecins du Seattle Grey's n'auraient pu le sauver ! Après cet exemple , j'ai pu entrer à la MSA et faire ce pour quoi j'avais tant bossé ! J'ai pu me consacrer à la danse ! Le jour où tu m'as rencontrée, je revenais d'une session d'exhibitions à San Francisco avec Nora, Tyler et la troupe de la MSA… Ils n'ont pas voulu veiller tard …Faut dire aussi qu'ils sont tous en couple … Moi je m'ennuyais ferme … Alors j'ai pris ma moto et je suis allée visiter … Et je suis tombée sur une Mercedes cabriolet, une Volvo grise, un Humer noir et toi… Tu connais la suite de l'histoire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne leur ai pas parlé de toi ! Peut-être parce que je voulais que ça reste entre nous ! Que ça soit notre bulle d'air ! Mes frangins sont très emmerdants quand quelqu'un tourne autour de moi ! Quand ils vont débarquer, Brian va te passer à la question, tandis que Dom va te lancer le regard qui tue …. S'il ne te sent pas, tu rameras longtemps avant de pouvoir lui plaire …

- Ce n'est pas à tes frères que je veux plaire ma puce …

- Edward … Ta mère m'appelle au minimum une fois par semaine ! Alice et Rose m'appellent tous les jours ! Le lutin me laisse au moins vingt messages par heure si je réponds pas à la première sonnerie ! Jazz et Emmett me noient sous les mails et les textos ! Toi tu m'appelles dès que tu as cinq minutes de libres ! On se parle tous les soirs sur MSN ! Mes frères sont très protecteurs : Brian a déjà du faire marcher ses contacts pour tout savoir sur toi et ta famille… Il arrivera ici avec un dossier appris par cœur ! Dom marche à l'instinct : si sa première impression est mauvaise , il te hait jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Si le feeling est bon, il te voue un culte et te fait entrer dans la famille ! Son intuition ne l'a jamais trompé … C'est pareil pour Letty ! Si elle t'aime pas , t'es mort ! Mia observe avant de juger … Je voulais juste qu'on soit tranquille toi et moi !

- Mais mon cher cousin ne va pas nous laisser tranquille ma puce … Pas tant qu'on lui aura pas fait fermer sa grande gueule de sale psychopathe … Il s'est toujours démerdé pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, et désirer ce qui était impossible à avoir … Plus un truc est difficile à obtenir, plus ça l'excite ! Et devine qui vient de faire monter les enchères en ruinant sa réputation de roi de L.A. ?

- C'est pas ma faute si je lui ai mis un vent ! Sa transmission de NOS a eu un bug ! La mienne non … , dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents …

- Mais en gagnant, tu viens de te mettre une cible sur le corps ma chérie ! Il va vouloir se venger ! D'abord en te battant sur la route, et ensuite en te mettant dans son lit … Et pas forcément dans cet ordre là ….

- Il est pas avec Victoria ?

- Depuis cinq ans oui … Mais leur relation n'est pas exclusive … James va voir ailleurs quand il le veut… Victoria enrage à chaque fois qu'elle sait qu'il a vu une grognasse comme elle les appelle, mais elle l'accepte car c'est le seul moyen de garder James auprès d'elle …. Enfin , ça c'était jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ton petit numéro ! Maintenant il va tout mettre en œuvre pour t'avoir…

- Et ?

- Et à nous tous on va lui faire regretter de s'être frotté à nous ! Salut ma belle ! , me dit Dom en me caressant les cheveux. Faut qu'on parle Eddy …

- Edward … Je déteste les surnoms …

- C'est ça ouais Docteur Edward Anthony Cullen ! , ironise Brian.

- Et c'est parti pour l' Inquisition ! , dis-je en soupirant. Je tiens à ce mec les gars !

- On va aller au salon pour parler … Toi tu te reposes, et c'est pas négociable mon cœur ! Sinon cette fois-ci tu couperas pas aux piqûres et tu dormiras plus que la belle au bois dormant ! , me menace Edward avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre … Enfin la notre.. Celle qu'on occupe tous les deux quand on vient ici, chez ses parents …

- C'est petit Cullen ! Dès que je pourrai piloter, je lancerai une japonaise contre ta Volvo !

- Je vais te ligoter sur ce lit et abuser de toi endormie ! Fais gaffe ! Menace pas ma merveille !

Je suis juste restée sans voix … Il me parle comme ça devant les frangins …. Mais il veut mourir ?

Et les autres qui se bidonnent ! Mais où va le monde si on peut pas compter sur ses frères pour tenir à carreaux les mecs qui veulent abuser de mon corps !

- Si je promets d'être sage, je peux venir au salon avec vous ? _Je souris de toutes mes dents, façon madone à l'enfant …. Si on me donne pas le Bon Dieu sans confession là …._

- Elle peut Eddy ? , demande Brian. _C'est bien frangin, t'as toujours été le plus facile à convaincre….._

- Edward mec, juste Edward ! _Oh il est pas content mon chéri … Brian est juste de sa taille et de sa carrure … S'ils en viennent aux mains, c'est Brian qui va avoir le dessus … Edward n'est pas bagarreur… Brian a été infiltré dans des missions dégueu…_

- Bon alors ! Elle peut venir ? , s'impatiente Brian. _Tu sais que je t'aime Brian ?_

- Bella … Je te jure que si tu dépasses les trois décibels et la position allongée, je te shoote tellement qu'il faudra que tu fasses une cure de désintox pour redescendre sur terre !

- Hey ! Parle pas à ma sœur comme ça Eddy ! , s'insurge Brian.

- Je suis toubib Brian ! Elle a eu besoin d'une transfusion quand mon père lui a retiré la balle !, rugit Edward.

- Et t'étais où toi ? , demande Brian sur le même ton.

- Bordel ! Allongé à côté d'elle en train de lui donner mon sang pour pas qu'elle y reste ! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je m'en tape ! Mais quand je parle de la santé de mes patients, je ne joue pas ! Bella doit se reposer ! Sinon il y aura des complications ! Et s'il y a des complications, toi tu perdras ta sœur, et moi la femme que j'aime et que je voulais demander en mariage !

- Pourquoi « voulais » ? Tu le veux plus ? _Il est sournois le Brian … Mais grâce à lui je vais tout savoir …_

- Ok .. On se calme tout le monde sinon je vais jouer aux fléchettes avec des seringues hypodermiques ! , tonna Carlisle. _Beau-papa avec une sarbacane façon Mimi-Siku … Hilarant !_

- Elle rigole pour quoi la folle furieuse aux trente-deux points de suture ? , me coupe Carlisle. _Oups !_

- Je t'imaginais juste en Mimi-Siku avec une sarbacane en train de viser mes frangins ! , dis-je en m' esclaffant de plus belle.

- Ok … Edward gère ta fiancée parce que sinon je vais la bourrer d'un cocktail de somnifères et elle planera plus haut qu'un satellite sur orbite ! , dit Carlisle découragé_… Je crois que je viens de perdre des points … D'un autre côté c'est pas comme si la famille ne me connaissait pas !_

- Ma puce… promets ! , soupire Edward.

- Sinon quoi ? , dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Un mois …, dit-il laconiquement.

- Tu tiendras pas ! _Tu veux jouer Cullen ?_

- Deux mois ! , me menace-t-il.

- Cause toujours beau gosse ! _Je pourrais pas tenir deux mois sans le toucher, sans le respirer, sans l'avoir en moi ! Il peut pas me faire ça, si ?_

- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu plaisanter avec la vie d'un de mes patients Bella ? , me demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- Ça m'arrache la langue de le reconnaître, mais il a une super réputation de médecin ma puce ! , me dit Brian. _Ok…Là il vient de sonner le glas …_

- C'est bon je capitule ! Mais en contrepartie, tu dors dans mon lit pendant toute ma convalescence !

- On n'est pas dans un souk au fin fond du Maroc ma belle ! Ici c'est moi le doc ! Et donc c'est moi qui décide !

- Edward … Tu sais que j'ai demandé mon transfert à Seattle pour pouvoir être avec toi ! S'il te plaît mon cœur _! J'ai jamais autant gémi qu'en ce moment ! Faudrait me canoniser ! Je suis raide dingue de ce mec ! Je peux rien lui refuser ! Mais ça il ne le sait pas ! … Pas encore !_

- Et tu sais que je ne te refuse rien en temps normal mon cœur ! Mais là tu es blessée ! Donc soit tu fais ce que je te dis, ce que Carlisle te dit, soit tu vois avec tes frangins pour repartir à L.A…. Je suis raide dingue de toi Bella, et tu le sais … Mais si tu n'écoutes pas nos recommandations de médecins, alors c'est pas la peine de rester ici …

_Ouch ! Ça fait mal ça ! Il me ferait pas ça, si ? Il peut pas tirer un trait sur nous juste parce que je veux me lever plus tôt que prévu ? Si ?_

_Il le fera …_

_Saleté de voix intérieure de mes deux ! Ferme-la !_

_Il est sérieux Bella.. Et ensuite on sera bonnes à interner tellement on souffrira !_

_Tu m'emmerdes !_

_Ça te coûte quoi de suivre ce qu'ils te disent ? T'es blessée ma poule !_

_M'appelle pas ma poule ! J'ai horreur de ça !_

_N'empêche que j'ai raison !_

- Tu ferais un trait sur nous comme ça ? , dis-je les larmes aux yeux en déglutissant avec peine.

- Si je dois en arriver là pour pas que tu y restes, alors oui je le ferai Bella, et ensuite …

- Et ensuite rien du tout ! , nous coupe Jasper. Brian O'Connor ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Salut Jazz ! ça fait combien de temps ? _Euh, on m'explique ?_

- On va au salon pour discuter calmement ? Et toi la tête de lard, tu nous suis sans faire d'histoires ! _houlà … pas content le Jazz ! Et de mes deux beaux-frères, c'est celui qui faut le moins chauffer ! Emmett est plus gros nounours que méchant malgré sa carrure de grizzly… en même temps c'est LE Grizzly des Mariners !_

- Je la dépêtre de ses perfusions et on vous rejoint …, dit doucement Edward en s'asseyant à côté de moi, sur son lit.

Ils sont sortis en se chamaillant, ressassant leur passé commun à l'école de police… Brian est entré au FBI, Jasper s'éclate dans les SWAT … Une prise d'otages, un braquage qui s'envenime, et il nous pousse des gémissements de bonheur ! Non mais je te jure ! Moi je gémis devant une Ducati ou une Harley, ou à l'écoute d'une musique sur laquelle je vais pouvoir composer un super ballet ! Pas devant des gars cagoulés sur le point de faire sauter un building !

- Tu pensais ce que tu disais ? , ai-je demandé tout bas à Edward.

- Chaque mot chérie … Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à cause de ta sale caboche ! Il y a des sujets avec lesquels je ne plaisante jamais ! Moi, ma famille, mes patients, la vie d'autrui… Et dans cet ordre-là…

- Qu'aurais-tu fait ensuite ? _Jazz l'avait incendié du regard … Pourquoi ?_

- Je ne te survivrais pas si tu venais à me quitter Bella… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi …

- C'est pareil pour moi … Tu es mon oxygène.. Si tu t'éloignes, je meurs…, dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe entre mes petites mains.

- Je t'aime chérie …

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur…

Vous avez déjà essayé de marcher avec une perche à perfusion à votre droite, le bras en écharpe, et des points de suture tout le long des côtes ? Ben c'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! Et Dieu m'en est témoin, j'en bave des ronds de chapeaux ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! C'est encore pire que les séances de répétitions menées par Nora au temps où elle voulait réussir sa Master Class !

Ah ma Nora ! Et mon Tyler ! Ils ont intégré une grande compagnie et font des tournées ! Nora et Tyler Gage …Tyler et sa dégaine de loubard de banlieue, et Nora avec sa tête de première de la classe … Pourquoi il est si loin le temps de l'insouciance à la MSA ?

Et il ne m'aide pas le Cullen ! Juste parce que j'ai osé douter de lui ! J'en peux plus au bout de cinq pas ! Ça me tire de partout !

- Je te promets ce que tu veux mon cœur …, dis-je essoufflée.

- Bien ! Maintenant on peut reprendre sur de bonnes bases !, dit-il en me prenant doucement dans ses bras_. Il a détaché les poches de la perche ! Le salopard !_

On est arrivé comme des fleurs au salon. Toute la famille est assise, mes frères sont entre Carlisle et Jasper. Esmée, Alice et Rosalie sont en train d'accaparer Mia … Letty fait de la résistance … Les trucs de nanas, c'est pas pour elle ! Quand moi je dis manucure, elle dit piston ou courroie de transmission. Si je dis shopping pour des fringues, elle dit achat de NOS pour booster sa Subaru… Bon d'un autre côté , c'est moi qui lui achète ses fringues, et elle qui entretient ma moto et ma voiture …

Edward m'a allongée sur le dernier canapé libre … Je suis juste affalée sur lui .. Bonheur !

Brian va finir par lui bouffer la main qui caresse mes cheveux…. Edward ne s'en rend même pas compte, mais c'est une manie chez lui : il touche toujours mes cheveux… Il joue avec mes boucles dès qu'il en a l'occasion …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>

**Prochain chapitre...Mardi prochain... !**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes !**

**(Et gros bisous à Flo ! )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 .**

- J'ai pas tout compris les mecs ! , dis-je en fixant mes frères et ceux d' Edward.

- Tu n'as pas compris quoi la chieuse ? , me répond Jasper en me lançant THE regard qui tue.

- J'ai assimilé que Brian et toi vous êtes connus à l'école de Police de Chicago… Que chacun de vous a choisi une spécialisation différente : Brian à la DEA puis au FBI , et toi dans les SWAT… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas , c'est comment toi , Dom, toi qui massacre tous les mecs qui ont osé poser leurs yeux sur moi depuis mes quatorze ans , comment tu ne dis rien quand tu vois Edward m'embrasser ou me caresser comme il le fait là ! Et toi Jazz , si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois la chieuse , je te jure que je fais une sculpture compressée de ta Mercedes cabriolet !

- Souviens-toi mon cœur … Deux mois … , me dit doucement Edward.

- J'ai pas crié …. Et puis si tu fais ça , je te jure que je vais m'acheter un sex toy ou alors je me ballade à poil dans Seattle ! , lui dis-je en plongeant dans ses émeraudes.

- Rose et moi, on ira t'acheter un vibro ! , rigola Alice.

- Merci mon lutin ! Merci Rosalie ! Au moins deux personnes qui m'aiment ici ! , soupirai-je.

- Bella …, commença Dom en se calant dans le canapé.

- Lance l' Inquisition …, dis-je en grimaçant.

- On se dit toujours tout … Pourquoi on a rien su sur Edward ? Pourquoi tu nous a juste dit qu'ouvrir une antenne de la MSA à Seattle était une super opportunité que tu ne pouvais pas refuser, alors que la vraie raison c'est que tu voulais te rapprocher de lui ?

- Raconte un peu ce que vous avez fait à Paul le jour où vous avez su qu'on s'était roulé une galoche devant la bibliothèque municipale de Baltimore ? , dis-je en ouvrant grand les yeux d'incrédulité. _Il se fout de ma gueule le frangin, c'est pas possible autrement !_

- Qui était Paul ? , demanda Edward.

- Un sale con qui pelotait notre bébé ! , répond Brian en haussant les épaules.

- Ta sœur n'est plus un bébé ! , lui dit Mia en lui mettant une calotte bien sentie derrière le crâne. _Que je t'aime ma Mia !_

- Ouch ! Chérie ça fait mal ! , se plaint Brian.

- Arrête de débiter des conneries à la tonne !

- Oh putain ! elle est comme ma Rosie ! , rigole Emmett.

- T'y mets pas gars, sinon je t'en colle une aussi ! , le menace la superbe blonde aux mensurations démoniaques qui me sert de belle-sœur. _Je t'aime aussi ma Rose !_

- Et qu'avez-vous réservé à Paul ? , demande Jasper. Moi je l'aurais pris dans un coin, et lui aurais refait la tronche, en lui cassant quelques doigts au passage !

- Jazz ! , s'indigne Alice.

- Quoi ? , répond-il innocemment.

- C'est exactement ce qu'ils ont fait ! Paul a eu le nez cassé, une entorse du coude et du poignet droits, six côtes fêlées, et les deux yeux au beurre noir façon panda ! , dis-je en fusillant du regard ces trois mâles fiers d'eux. Et il changeait de couloir quand il me voyait ! Il a failli faire une dépression à cause de vous !

- Ben au moins il t'a pas emmerdé le reste de l'année ! , rigola Dom.

- J'ai failli être virée Dom !

- Je me suis expliqué avec la direction ! , me contre gentiment Brian.

- Par explication, tu veux parler de la bourse d'étude Charlie Swan ? Tu as acheté Blake ! , dis-je en ravalant mes larmes.

- Ok … je vois pourquoi elle a un caractère aussi bien trempé.. , soupire beau-papa…

- Tout ça ne règle pas le léger différent de Bella avec ce fils de …. Euh.. Désolé Esmée ! , s'excuse Dom.

Mon téléphone se met à vibrer, en même temps que celui de Brian et de Dom … C'est la main de mon chéri qui attrape mon portable, resté sur la table basse lors de mon arrivée.

- Tu as reçu un sms ma puce…

- Balance …, dis-je en regardant Dom et Brian grimacer en lisant les leurs…

- « Salut ma belle. Run en trois manches : circuit, promenade en ville et route ouverte en campagne.. Je sais que ma tigresse t'a blessée.. Je suis donc bon prince…Mon cousin a deux semaines pour te remettre sur pieds. Si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles ou de celles de tes deux tarés de frangins, je déchaînerai les enfers autour de vous jusqu'à ce que tu plies … Et tu plieras ! De gré ou de force mais tu plieras ! Et tu verras à quel point tu t'es trompée de cousin ! Deux semaines ma belle à partir d'aujourd'hui ! ».

- Carlisle, il faut absolument que je sois sur pieds d'ici deux jours ! , dis-je en me redressant. _Oh bordel que ça tire !_

- C'est pour la caméra cachée pas vrai ? Je suis toubib pas magicien ! Tu as pris une balle dans l'épaule, ton poignet droit a une sévère entorse pour laquelle j'aurai du te plâtrer et je t'ai fait une trentaine de points de suture le long des côtes ! Comment veux-tu que je te remette sur pieds en deux jours ?

- Carlisle, tu sais que je t'aime comme un père, mais j'ai absolument besoin d'être à Miami dans trois jours max !

- Pourquoi ? , me demande Dom.

- Pourquoi ? ça tient en peu de mots : Camaro, NOS , préparation et récupération physiques …

- On peut toujours préparer la Camaro ici …, glisse Letty qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée.

- La Camaro est dans le garage de Tej' , le garage de Tej' est à Miami et je suis à Forks ! Ensuite j'ai besoin de trois comprimés de Vicodine et d'une dose de morphine ! Et tout ça c'est toujours auprès de Tej' que je peux me le procurer !

- Y a deux toubibs dans la pièce … Tu peux avoir tes médocs.. , me glissa Dom.

- Bella …, soupire Carlisle. _Bon ben c'est pas avec lui que j'aurai mes comprimés et ma piqûre.._

- Explique-moi ce que tu veux faire avec de la Vicodine et de la morphine …, me demande Edward.

- Un cocktail détonnant qui va l'empêcher de ressentir la douleur pendant au moins trois heures …, répondit Letty à ma place.

- C'est comme ça qu'elle a gagné le droit de diriger l'antenne de Seattle, contre l'avis de Blake Collins.. , continue Mia.

- Développe mon cœur…, renchérit Edward.

- Blake est très traditionaliste en matière de danse.. Il est un peu comme le gardien du Temple … Chase, Tyler, Nora, Andie et moi avons défié son autorité… Et fort heureusement pour nous, Chase est son frère ! … Mais il n'a pas digéré le fait que nous participions à des battles … On a engagé la responsabilité de son école en dansant dans la rue… A l'époque, je m'occupais des chorégraphies avec Tyler et Chase… Mais j'assurais aussi des cours à la MSA, et j'en prenais, et en tant que major de ma promotion, je devais faire du tutorat auprès des premières années …

- Tout ça pour dire qu'ils ont remporté les Streets…, me coupa Letty en soupirant. Mais cette imbécile était tellement crevée par toutes ses heures de danse, qu'elle s'est fait une entorse de fatigue à la cheville droite. Et elle a dansé quand même !

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Tu as du souffrir le martyr ! _Je t'aime mon cœur quand tu t'inquiètes comme ça pour moi !_

- Vicodine et morphine …, dis-je en grimaçant. J'ai plané pendant cinq minutes … Puis je me suis sentie super bien, même si Tyler et Chase ont eu un peu peur au début …

- Et ils ont eu chaud au cul après ! , grommela Brian.

- Comment ça ? , s'intéresse mon lutin de belle-sœur.

- On leur a fait comprendre à quel point ils avaient été stupides de la laisser ingérer ce cocktail…, sourit Brian .

- Tu sais que je t'aime Brian ! , rigola Jasper.

- Que je comprenne.. Tu envisages de te shooter pour pouvoir relever le défi de James ? , me demande Edward.

- Avec l'entorse, j'en ai pour au moins trois semaines, voire quatre … Pour les points, sept jours avant que ton père ou toi me retiriez les fils… Si d'ici là j'en ai pas fait sauter d'autres ! Pour l'épaule, j'en ai au moins pour trois mois ! Alors dis-moi comment je fais pour courir dans deux semaines si je ne me shoote pas à la Vicodine et à la morphine ? _Là je sens que je m'énerve, et si je m'énerve je gesticule, et si je gesticule les points tirent … Bordel !_

- Calme-toi bébé … _J'aime quand tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux… Je pourrais presque en ronronner de plaisir…_

- Je vais aller parler à James … Je devrais pouvoir obtenir un délai supplémentaire… On est en comptes lui et moi … , dit Dom en se levant.

- Vous comptiez partir peut-être ? , demande gentiment Esmée.

- On fait le plein, puis Brian et moi on reprend la route…

- Et nous on fait quoi ? , demande Letty en plissant les yeux. _Oh... ça va chier frangin !_

- Euh … Shopping, cuisine, trucs de filles, surveillance de Bella …, répond Dom en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais mais ça va pas être possible ! , lui dit Letty en lui plantant l'index dans le torse.

- Surtout que vous avez tous laissé vos clés sur la console de l'entrée, et que maintenant elles sont toutes dans le coffre de ma chambre ! , renchérit belle-maman. _Oh qu'on va rire … !_

- Vous avez fait quoi Esmée ? , demande Brian en inspirant doucement plusieurs fois.

- J'ai mis vos clés en lieu sûr histoire qu'on ne puisse pas se servir de vos voitures sans MA permission !

- Et ne pense même pas à vouloir forcer le coffre … J'ai déjà essayé sans succès ! , chuchote Jasper.

- J'ai entendu fils ! C'est le jour où il manquait des serviettes à ta salle de bain ?

- Euh.. oui maman … _C'est limite jouissif cette mine de gamin pris en flag … !_

- Esmée … ?

- Oh tu as quelque chose à me demander toi ! , se met à rire belle-maman.

- Mes doubles de clés sont aussi dans ton coffre ?

- Oui …

- Cool ! vous allez bientôt pouvoir partir les gars !

- Euh … Jazz a bien dit qu'il n'y était pas arrivé non ? , lance Brian.

- Mais Jazz ne connaît pas la combinaison du coffre de maman Esmée …, dis-je en me redressant peu à peu…

- J'ai tout essayé ! Les dates de naissance des parents, les nôtres, celles des filles, le code de l'alarme de la maison … C'est un coffre dernière génération, bourré d'électronique ! Je te parie ce que tu veux que tu ne l'ouvres pas !

- Tenu ! Esmée, ai-je l'autorisation d'aller dans votre chambre ? _Bordel que ça tire ! Foutu Laurent à la con ! Quand je te vois je te la fais avaler ta putain de lame ! Et c'était pas une simple lame d'abord ! c'était un Katana !_

- Minute jolie gazelle ! Tu veux aller dans la suite parentale pour essayer d'ouvrir mon coffre et reprendre tes clés ?, demande Carlisle en plissant les yeux. _Il est quand même sexy le vieux !_

- C'est l'idée …

- Mais ta voiture n'est pas dans le garage ma puce … , me contre cette gentille belle-maman.

- Mais la Skyline y est …

- C'est ma caisse ! , s'insurge Brian.

- C'est la caisse que tu m'as offerte pour mes dix-huit ans ! Carte grise et assurance sont à mon nom ! MON NOM ! _Changeons de tactique alors …_ _Même soupirer ça fait mal !_ Alice, tu m'aimes comment ?

- Beaucoup pourquoi ? , me demande-t-elle perdue.

- Autant que les avant-premières des plus grands couturiers auxquelles tu vas toujours ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je t'aime autant que j'aime Rosalie ou Esmée ou les autres ! Tu es de la famille Bella !

- Tu me prêterais ta voiture pendant quelques jours ?

- QUOI ? Même pas dans tes rêves ! Je ne te filerai pas mon bébé ! , se met-elle à gesticuler.

- Calme-toi Ali ! , tente Jasper.

- Mais elle veut me prendre mon bébé ! la prunelle de mes yeux ! tu te rends compte !

- C'est qu'une voiture ma puce !, tempère-t-il.

- Passe-lui la tienne alors ! , s'indigne-t-elle.

- Faudra qu'elle me coupe un doigt pour ça ! J'ai fait installer un système de reconnaissance digitale ! Sans mon empreinte, la voiture ne démarre pas ! , rit-il.

- Tu veux dire une empreinte comme celle que je vais trouver sur ce verre ? , dis-je doucement en me saisissant du pied du verre de Jasper.

- Euh.. ouais …, _Il déglutit avec peine …_

- Et tu vas faire comment pour que l'empreinte soit lue ? , demande Emmett.

- Brian et Jazz savent comment je pourrais faire … Bref … La Mercedes est trop lourde et pas assez rapide ! Rose , est-ce que tu pourrais m'avoir une Camaro ou une Subaru Impreza ?

- C'est faisable … Il faudrait que tu me laisses un jour ou deux … _J'ai dit que j'aime Rosalie ? Elle tient un super garage auto ! Que des voitures de luxe ! Elle peut faire venir n'importe quoi pourvu que cette chose ait un moteur !_

- Si je te demande de faire venir les deux, tu penses pouvoir les faire livrer ici dans les délais ?

- Faudrait que je vois ça avec Jacob … Tu sais que j'ai banni le mot impossible de mon vocabulaire ! , rit-elle. Mais ça va te coûter bonbon !

- Em' me doit 35000$... Je te vire le reste …

- Combien ? Tu lui dois combien ? , demande-t-elle à son mari en lui jetant un regard glacial.

- Euh … je lui devais 50000$ mais je lui ai payé un machin pour sa caisse …

- Ne prend pas cette voix de gamin pris en flag ! Emmett Carmichael Cullen, explique-moi d'où tu sors 50000$ sans que je n'ai vu le mouvement sur notre compte ? _Oh putain ! courage mec !_

- Euh… ben disons que … euh…enfin…. _Il bégaie ! comme c'est meugnooooooon ! elle va le décalquer contre le mur !_

- Emmett ! D'où sors-tu ce fric ? Ne me dis pas que tu continues à parier avec les gars de l'équipe ?

- Alors je dis rien ! , murmure-t-il.

- Tu as parié quoi avec la frangine pour que tu lui doives 50000$ ? , demande Dom en riant.

- Elle ressemble à une crevette sous alimentée ... Sa moto était plus grosse qu'elle.. J'ai cru que c'était couru d'avance ! Surtout que Jazz se foutait de sa gueule en l'appelant le microbe ! Et en plus pendant que je la chambrais, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer mon toubib de frangin... Ils se bouffaient des yeux... Pour un peu on aurait pu croire qu'ils se faisaient l'amour rien qu'en se regardant !

- C'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé ... Dès que je l'ai vue, je me suis perdu dans ses yeux... Et depuis je nage dans un océan de chocolat...

- J'avais parié un petit bonus avec Emmett : je réduisais sa dette s'il arrivait à m'obtenir un rencard avec belle-gueule...

- De l'argent vite gagné ! Quand elle s'est tirée , Edward a voulu la rattraper avec sa Volvo. Mais elle a envoyé le jus et on n'a aperçu que le bleu de son NOS ... Il a failli en faire un caca nerveux ! , rigole Emmett.

- Heureusement pour tes articulations que tu lui as dit que t'avais son numéro ! C'est qu'il était impatient le doc !, ironise gentiment Jazz.

- Ok... J'ai entendu réduction de dette ... Combien il te doit précisément ? Je vais te buter Cullen, je te jure que je vais te buter ! , lance Rosalie entre ses dents.

- Edward m'a téléphoné alors que j'avais encore les fesses sur ma moto ... On est passé de 50000 à la moitié..., dis-je en faisant un clin d' œil à ma belle-soeur.

- Ok ... donc ... A la base Emmett Carmichael Cullen a fait un pari complètement débile entre son Humer qui pèse autant qu'un troupeau d'éléphants sortant d'un banquet, et une Ducati sur vitaminée ... De 50000, la somme est passée à 25000, et tout ça parce que mon beau-frère préféré t'a tapé dans l' œil ... Tu m'arrêtes hein si je me trompe ! Et maintenant, quelle que soit la somme que mon débile de mari te doit, tu veux que je te commande deux caisses avec tout le matos pour les gonfler, et accessoirement les mécanos compétents qui pourront le faire ... J'ai tout bon ?

- C'est un bon condensé de la situation ..., dis-je en souriant toujours malgré l'air pincé de Rosalie.

- Ne pense même pas à moufter Cullen sinon je te jure que tu vas prendre tes quartiers dans la chambre d'amis près du garage !

On a tous failli se marrer quand on a vu la tête de gamin persécuté de son mari ... juste failli ... Le regard de Rosalie nous a dissuadé de rire ... Elle me fait flipper des fois... C'est un peu Dom en jupe cintrée et talons aiguilles...

- Une Camaro et une Subaru Impreza ... Du NOS ... , soupira Rose en dégainant son téléphone.

- Courage mec ! Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours ! , ironise Dom.

- Dom ...

Un seul mot de Letty et Dom se la ferme ? Oh ... Bon à savoir ça ! Faut dire que Rose et elle se ressemblent un peu ! Pas physiquement ! Rosalie est grande, blonde, élancée, des yeux bleus très pénétrants, un physique de mannequin, ce qu'elle a été d'ailleurs ! Mais elle a du batailler ferme pour s'imposer dans le monde de la mécanique dont elle est une spécialiste incontestée maintenant !

Letty ... Ma taille, brune aux yeux noirs, pas féminine pour un sou sauf si elle se donne la peine de virer ses fesses de son éternel baggy ... Elle ferait une super Barbie pour Alice ! Va falloir qu'on en parle tiens !

- Jake ! Dis-moi en combien de temps tu peux m'avoir une Camaro, une Impreza et du NOS en quantité suffisante pour faire six fois le trajet aller-retour jusqu'en Patagonie !

- ...

- Non mon gars ! C'est pas assez vite !

- ...

- Rien à secouer ! Une Camaro de 68 et une Impreza dans le garage pour demain en fin de journée ! Peu importe le prix c'est Bella qui régale !

- ...

- Et ça change quoi que ce soit pour Bella ?

- ...

- Faudra voir ça avec elle, son fiancé, et ses deux frangins psychopathes ! Ensuite, tu passeras par les Cullen, moi en tête, et tu finiras par ses deux belles-sœurs !

- ...

- C'est ça ouais ! Demain en fin d' aprèm sinon je te les serre dans la presse hydraulique !

- ...

- tu sais que je t'aime toi quand tu fais ce que je te demande ? Bye associé ! Voilà c'est réglé ! Tu auras tes caisses demain !

- Oh putain ! Tu sais parler aux mecs toi ! , rigole Brian.

- Tu es intéressé toi aussi par la presse hydraulique ? , lui demande-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

- La Camaro n'est pas nécessaire... Je suis venue avec la tienne ma belle...

- Ma Mia ! Mais tu parles ? Je croyais que Brian t'avait shootée ! , dis-je en entendant ma belle-soeur parler enfin !

- Je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortais avant de l'ouvrir...

- vas-y sors moi ton baratin de psy ! Elle est psychologue scolaire ! , dis-je aux autres.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ici ? ... Pas la peine de me répondre ! « Mais oui ma Mia chérie ! Je n'ai rien à vous cacher ! », se moque-t-elle en me toisant.

- au fait il voulait quoi ton associé à notre frangine ? , demande Brian qui se régale par avance de l'analyse que va me pondre sa femme.

- Un cours de conduite intensive ... Il l'a déjà vue au volant et depuis qu'il sait qu'elle fait partie de la famille, il me tanne pour que j'intercède en sa faveur ! Il me gonfle avec ça !

- Si ça peut faire avancer les choses plus vite, dis-lui que c'est d'accord..., dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- NON ! , se sont écriés en même temps Edward, Dom et Brian.

- Et non parce que ...?

- parce que je peux pas le blairer ! , me dit Edward en fuyant mon regard.

- On le connaît pas ce mec ! , répond Dom en plissant les yeux.

- Et si la lionne là le menace de les lui broyer, c'est certainement parce qu'il est pas net le gars ! , continue Brian.

- On la refait encore une fois ..._Oh bordel que j'en ai marre des frangins collants !_ Rappelez-moi mon âge ? , dis-je en soupirant.

- Euh ... 20 ? , lance timidement Brian qui sent le vent tourner.

- Bien ... O'Connor 1 – Torretto 0 ! Quel est l'âge de la majorité ?

- 18 ! Mais ..., dit Dom avant que je ne le coupe.

- Excellent ! O'Connor 1 – Torretto 1 ! Lequel de vous deux veut que je le raye de ma vie et ce définitivement ?

- ...

Je les ai regardés longtemps ... l'un après l'autre ... Ils se sont consultés du coin de l' œil...

- Écoutez ... Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai toujours votre petite sœur ! Mais j'ai 20 ans bordel ! J'ai peut être pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool, mais j'ai l'âge pour aller voter ou d'être en taule ! Vous ne trouvez rien à redire quand je vous accompagne à un rodéo sauvage ! Ni quand j'y participe ! Je me suis cuitée à Miami, et c'est toi Brian qui est venu me chercher ! J'ai eu des ennuis à Chicago et c'est toi Dom qui a distribué les gifles ! Merde !

- Bella ... , soupire Dom.

- Non ! Je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir parlé avant d' Edward et de sa formidable famille. Mais voilà c'est fait ! Vous les avez rencontrés, Carlisle m'a recousu avec une patience d'ange, le lutin excentrique et Barbie mécano m'ont intégré à la famille dès le premier jour, Esmée me considère comme sa fille, Jazz et Emmett me font chier autant que vous ! Et Edward m'aime au moins autant que moi je l'aime ! Arrêtez d'être en mode frangins sur protecteurs et soyez juste heureux pour moi !

- Ok ... si c'est ce que tu veux alors ça roule pour moi ! Bienvenu dans la famille Edward ... Fais-la souffrir et je te rends à tes parents en kit ... , dit Dom en plongeant dans les émeraudes de mon mec.

- Mouais... et chaque pièce du kit sera percée d'une balle ... , ajoute Brian tandis que son téléphone sonne. Agent Spécial O'Connor ... Non, je suis pas à la maison ... Je trimbale pas mon bureau sur le dos ! ... Attends ! J'ai mon portable dans mon sac à dos... Vas-y Sean ...

Pendant que Brian se connecte, penché sur la table en chêne massif d' Esmée, Edward caresse mes cheveux doucement, sous le regard attendri de Dom et de Letty.

- Crachez le morceau les deux dinos... , dis-je en mêlant mes doigts à ceux d' Edward.

- Vous avez prévu quoi pour le futur vous deux ? , lance Letty en faisant dans tout sauf dans la subtilité.

- En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle... Je veux pouvoir vieillir avec elle , passer toutes mes nuits à ses côtés, voir grandir les enfants qu'elle voudra bien me donner, assister à ses spectacles ... Bref , faire tout comme un couple normal ! , répond Edward.

- Et toi puce ? , continue Letty en mode maman.

- Je voulais lui en faire la surprise mais bon ... Blake m'a demandé d'ouvrir son antenne le plus rapidement possible ... J'ai fait rapatrier toutes mes affaires de Baltimore . Elles devraient arriver d'ici deux ou trois jours ... Je comptais lui demander de me faire une petite place chez lui ... Juste une toute petite ... Tu sais, une place dans la salle de bains pour ma brosse à dents, une place pour un pyjama dans ton armoire, une place pour un string dans ton tiroir... Une toute petite place ... , ai-je murmuré sans le regarder.

- Hey mon ange ! , me dit Edward en me faisant relever la tête, tu n'as pas besoin de demander ! Tu sais que j'ai emménagé dans cet appartement plus grand pour qu'on y vive tous les deux ! C'est toi qui a guidé ma mère pour la disposition des meubles et la déco ! C'est pour toi que la moitié de l'étage supérieur est une salle de danse ! Tu as déjà ta place dans cet appartement ! Tu lui redonnes vie à chaque fois que tu viens passer un week-end ! Tu sais que c'est ce que je désire depuis le jour où je t'ai vu ! Alors pourquoi en avoir honte ?

- C'est juste que tu n'en as plus parlé depuis un bon moment ... C'est pour ça que je ne laissais plus d'affaires chez toi ... Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis et que notre mode de vie te convenait ... , dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Bien ... Les garçons vous allez vous occuper dans la salle de jeux, les filles avec moi en cuisine ... , ordonna Esmée en poussant tout le monde.

- Stop ! Qui connaît le rapport entre Jason Jenks et James Scotto di Ferralis dit James Jenks ? , cria Brian. Jazz, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup !

- De moi et du Swat ou de moi en congés ?

- Je sais pas encore ... ça va dépendre de ce que le bouffon me racontera ! , hurle-t-il , toujours en communication avec son bureau. Sean, parle-moi ou je te jure que quand je rentre je t'emmène dans les marais et je te donne à becqueter aux alligators !

- ...

- Et ben tu vois quand tu veux !

- ...

- Tu t'approches de ma frangine , et je te coupe tes couilles pour les donner aux plantes carnivores du patron ! Et la prochaine fois que tu mates ma femme comme tu l'as fait pour le mariage de Patrick, je te crève les yeux ! Bouffon ! Patrick et Tara m'ont fait voir les vidéos et les photos !

- ...

- c'est ça ouais ! Ma sœur est fiancée à un super chirurgien , elle émarge dix fois ton salaire annuel, ils veulent une tripotée de gamins ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'irai lui parler d'un bouffon qui mesure moins d'un mètre dix les bras levés, qui a des lunettes dont le verre est si épais que même avec le laser de mon fusil j'arriverai pas à te voir les pupilles, et qui en plus est con comme un manche ? Dis-moi pourquoi j'irai te la présenter du gland ? Tu fais du bon boulot Sean ... M'oblige pas à aller informer ta vieille maman de ta disparition subite en service ... !

- ...

- Voilà ! J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça !

- ...

- Non tu n'auras pas de photos du mariage de ma sœur, et si tu ne jettes pas les posters d'elle provenant de tous les spectacles auxquels tu as assisté à travers tout le pays , tu vas faire une indigestion de papier ! Tu vas en être fourré de la gueule jusqu'au ...

- ...

- j'espère bien que t'as compris !

- ...

- C'est ça Sean ! Et tu m'appelles dès que t'as des infos ! Oh putain le boulet !

- Sean Argano ? , rigole Jasper.

- Sean Argano ... dans toute sa connerie et sa fixette sur Bella ! , approuve Brian.

- Je plaide non coupable ton honneur ! , dis-je en me relevant avec l'aide d' Edward.

- Heureusement que c'est un génie en informatique ! Parce que sinon ce gnome serait déjà six pieds sous terre ! , rigole Jazz encore plus fort.

- Il fait une fixette sur Bella et tu ne dis rien ? , demande Edward circonspect.

- Il n'est pas dangereux ... Je l'ai pisté ... Il va voir les spectacles de ma merveilleuse frangine dès que l' occaz se présente , mais ça va pas plus loin ... Il est juste très seul, et très intelligent ... Disons qu'il sait que quand je le menace d'en faire de la bectée à alligators, il sait pertinemment que je le dis en rigolant... Sans lui on aurait pas résolu un quart des affaires qui font de mon service un fer de lance du FBI... Il est juste aussi prodigieusement génial qu'il est collant et con ! , s'esclaffe-t-il avec Jazz.

- S'il mate ma femme je lui fais bouffer ses triple foyers ! , grogne Edward.

- Tu ... tu as dit quoi là ? , dis-je en m'étouffant à moitié avec l'eau que je suis en train de boire.

- Euh ... que je lui faisais bouffer ses lunettes ?

- Et avant ça ?

- Euh ... je m'en souviens plus ? , me répondit-il mal à l'aise ...

- Oh ... Courage mec ! Elle fait ses gros yeux ... La tempête va se déchaîner ! Content de t'avoir connu Edward ! , rigole Dom.

- Elle frappe fort ?

- T'as rien à craindre là , elle est blessée ... Mais en temps normal , elle sait où porter ses coups pour qu'on pleure notre mère ! , rigole Brian.

- C'est toi qui m'a tout appris frangin de mon cœur ! , dis-je en souriant avec toutes mes dents. Donc , chéri ... Tu as bien dit « ma femme » ?

- Oui mon cœur d'amour ...?

- c'est une question ou la réponse à ma question ?

- Euh ... ben ... c'est .. euh ...

- Sujet verbe complément Docteur Cullen ...

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour !<strong>

**Bon bah même excuses que celles faites sur Faites Vos Jeux ! Exam oblige, je zappe un peu fanfiction en ce moment !**

**Remerciements à toutes , et aux revieweuses anonymes que sont magaxa68 et leila !**

**Prochain chapitre, mardi sans faute ! Sinon, comme je le disais, sonnez moi ! Lol**

**A bientôt.**

**Butterfly.**

**PS : Encore une fois, Bisous Bisous à la courageuse petit Flo se débattant avec nos impôts ! (ouioui ça rime donc...^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 4 : Mise en place …. ?**

- Ok … Doc, t'as besoin de combien de temps pour que ma frangine soit debout sans risques ?, demande Dom.

- Pour éviter l'infection et les points qui sautent, j'ai besoin d'au moins deux semaines. Et encore ça c'est si elle se tient tranquille ! , lui répond Edward.

- Et pour son épaule ?

- Elle avait bien estimé : le temps que tout cicatrise et qu'on puisse faire un peu de rééducation, disons trois mois…

- Brian, t'as toujours des mecs qui te doivent quelques services à Los Angeles ?

- Euh ouais … Pourquoi ?

- Faut gicler d'ici et occuper ce chien le temps que Bella récupère…

- Je peux vous aider sur ce coup ! , ajoute Jasper.

- Et comment tu ferais ça le flic ? , interroge Dom.

- James est pas idiot, sauf en ce qui concerne les nanas… Brian, y a bien une ou deux putes à qui tu as sauvé les miches non ?, argumente mon blondinet de beau-frère.

- Sympa de parler de ça devant ma femme ! Mais oui j'en connais quelques unes qui pourraient nous aider .. , grince Brian.

- Oh , ça va ! On a tous nos indics ! , rigole Jazz.

- Va dire ça à ton lutin surexcité ! , s'esclaffe Brian en regardant Alice en coin.

_Elle s'est raidie depuis que son mari a parlé de putes … Va y avoir du sport à l'heure des explications !_

- C'est pas ce que tu crois chérie ! Des putes, des drogués, des petits truands ! On ferme les yeux sur de petits délits pour attraper les gros poissons qui nagent en eaux troubles ! , tente d'expliquer Jasper.

- Faudra qu'on parle tous les deux … , conclut Alice d'un ton sans appel.

Elle me ferait presque flipper ! Je dis presque car Rosalie en rogne, c'est pas mal non plus ! Mais la palme d'or est pour Dom … Mon père n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce mec , une fois mis en colère, pouvait se transformer en tueur, alors que dans la vie de tous les jours, il était presque aussi normal que n'importe qui , les courses de voitures et les petits trafics en moins ….

_Papa … Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de moi, de ce que je suis devenue, de ce que je fais, de mes choix, ? Que me conseillerais-tu pour Edward ? Et pour cette embrouille avec cet enfoiré de James ? Si tu savais comme tu me manques !_

- A quoi tu penses ma belle ? , murmure mon amour en embrassant mes cheveux.

- A Charlie… , répondent Brian et Dom à ma place.

- Quand elle est perdue dans ses pensées au point de ne pas entendre qu'on vient de lui proposer de la bouffe avec du chocolat, c'est qu'elle parle avec son père.., commence Letty.

- Laissez-la respirer deux minutes… , lance Mia qui a vu mes yeux se remplir de larmes à l'évocation de mon père.

- Il serait fier de toi ma puce ! , me dit Brian en me serrant aussi fort que possible.

- Ah oui ? Et fier de quoi ? Que je sois une chieuse finie ? Que je fasse des courses illégales ? Que je sois à deux doigts de plaquer tout ce en quoi je crois pour le mec dont je suis raide dingue ? Que j'ai le chic de me mettre jusqu'au cou dans les embrouilles ? De quoi peut-il être fier ? , dis-je sans retenir mes larmes.

- Il serait fier de te voir heureuse, me dit Esmée en prenant la place de Brian. Il serait fier de voir la belle jeune femme que tu es devenue, de constater que malgré sa disparition, tu t'es accrochée pour devenir ce pour quoi tu as tant travaillé ! … J'ai proposé un petit quelque chose à grignoter à tes frères et à leurs femmes ... Tu as un petit creux ?

- Je ne suis pas la femme de Dom vous savez…, contredit gentiment Letty.

_Et une qui vient de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, une !_

- Uniquement parce que vous êtes trop …

- Ne dis rien le microbe, ne dis plus rien ! Sinon je serai obligé de révéler à tout le monde à quel point tu as flippé quand mon frangin t'a proposé de laisser quelques-unes de tes affaires chez lui ! , m'interrompt Jasper.

- Je dois aussi passer sous silence les visites au stand de tir du Swat et le maniement des couteaux ?, dis-je en souriant niaisement à ce sale traître.

- Euh ouais … ça aussi fallait le taire .. , répond-il gêné.

- Jazz ! Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça ! Dis-moi que t'as pas cédé à Bella sur le maniement des armes ! , grimace Brian.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai troqué quelques leçons de tir contre sa présence à ma place pendant les virées shopping de ma femme !

- Tu as fait quoi ? , s'indigne le lutin furax.

- Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu Robocop ! Bella s'éclate quand il s'agit de faire chauffer sa carte bleue, enfin noire … La sienne a carbonisé ! , ironise Dom.

- On a toujours refusé de lui mettre une lame ou un flingue entre les mains ! Quelques cours de self-défense étaient largement suffisants ! … Bordel Jazz ! , s'énerve Brian.

- Tu as emmené la crevette au stand de tir du Swat et pas moi ? , râle Emmett.

- Mais t'es pas bien ! , s'écrit Edward en se levant d'un bond.

- Aïe …. , dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Pardon ma puce ! Pardon .. pardon .. pardon .. , s'excuse-t-il en redevenant mon adorable toubib perso trop beau et trop … Trop tout !

- C'est bon ! Ça peut pas être pire que la récup d'après spectacle avec le préparateur physique des Mariners ! , ai-je grimacé en passant deux doigts sur les points de suture.

_Laurent, je vais te la faire bouffer ta lame … Je vais te l'enfoncer tellement profond qu'on te prendra pour une brochette sur pieds !_

- Fils, va vérifier si tu n'as pas fait sauter de points … Entre ces deux-là, c'est juste pas possible ! , soupire joli beau-papa.

- Pas besoin de nous isoler mon cœur… Mes frangins pourront supporter la vue de quelques points…

- Quelques points ? Tu me préviendras quand je pourrais rire ? J'ai trop forcé sur la morphine ou quoi ? , se demande à voix haute Carlisle.

- C'est pas la morphine Doc , elle a sucé un clown au p'tit déj' ! , rigole Dom avant d'être foudroyé du regard par Letty, Edward, Brian , Mia et moi.

- J'étais dans l'avion à l'heure du p'tit déj' … Et le seul que je suce, c'est mon futur coloc ! , dis-je en me perdant dans les émeraudes de l'homme de ma vie.

- Bien mouché ! Alors comme ça tu fais des gâteries au frangin !, rigole Emmett.

_Fallait un grand con qui relève la gâterie…. Moi qui pensais pouvoir faire glisser avec l'annonce de mon emménagement avec Edward… Faudra trouver autre chose … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal dans ma vie d'avant pour avoir Emmett et ses blagues lourdingues ?_

- Tu as dit quoi mon cœur ? , demande Edward en prenant mon visage en coupe.

- Que je veux bien une place plus grande dans tes placards … Je veux pouvoir me réveiller tous les matins dans tes bras , m'endormir tous les soirs contre toi, t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie et pas entre deux avions, j'en ai assez de naviguer entre Baltimore et Seattle .. , dis-je doucement.

- Géniaaaaaaaal ! , s'écrit Alice . Emménagement, ça veut dire nouvelle garde-robe, nouveau dressing et nouvelle déco !

- Esmée a déjà pensé au dressing : il est contigu à celui d' Edward dans notre chambre. La déco date de moins de trois mois, et là encore la petite maman d'amour a fait des merveilles en prenant en compte mes goûts. Pour ce qui est du shopping, j'aurais bien besoin de quelques paires de chaussures de danses : pointes , demi-pointes , baskets , des vêtements de sport pour les répétitions et quelques heures à la salle de muscu pour améliorer mon cardio… T'es partante mon lutin ? , dis-je en souriant.

- Vêtements de sport ? Beurk ! Sans moi ! Transpiration , trucs informes en coton , douleur… Plutôt mourir desséchée en attendant la prochaine collection Chanel ! , s'exclame Alice sous les rires des autres.

- Wow ! Bravo Bella ! Je n'ai jamais vu ma Lily refuser une occasion de dépenser du fric !, rigole Jasper.

- C'est que t'as jamais vu Bella dans une salle de danse alors…, tempère Letty.

- Y a pas pire que ma femme en virée shopping !

- Oh si ! Fais un mix entre ta femme la veille de la Fashion Week, Rosalie le jour du Salon de l' Automobile, Emmett en finale du Superbowl, et toi pendant une opération avec ton équipe de fêlés de la cafetière … Ben, c'est Bella en pleine préparation d'un spectacle ! , explique Edward.

- Oh …

- Ouais… Comme tu dis bouffi ! , rigole Dom.

- Et encore ça c'est la version calme si y a pas de tournée prévue !, continue Brian.

- C'est un véritable pittbull quand Blake lui met la pression ! _Letty, Letty, Letty … Il va te causer du pays le pittbull !_

- Le pittbull vous merde .. Je suis étonnée du manque de réactions face au fait que j'emménage avec Edward …

- Disons que si tu penses que ton toubib est digne de faire partie de notre famille, alors ça me va ! , me dit Dom contre toute attente.

- Ça et le fait que Brian la fouine n'a rien trouvé sur lui ou sa famille .. , dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Exact … , soupire mon frangin body musclé …

_J'aimerais pas qu'il m'en colle une… ça doit dépoter sévère !_

- Brian ! t'as enquêté sur nous ? , rigole Jasper. _Quand je dis qu'il est neurotrophié le beauf … !_

- T'aurais fait pareil si ta frangine t'avait dit qu'elle avait un régulier depuis plus de deux ans ! , continue mon flic de frangin. Un _régulier … Je vais t'en coller un de régulier tu vas voir !_

- Tu penses à quoi mon cœur ? , me demande Edward en déposant de légers baisers à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- A la droite régulière que je vais décocher à Brian… Plus ça va et plus j'ai envie de lui faire mal ! , dis-je à l'homme de ma vie en suivant le contour de ses lèvres du bout de mon index gauche (parce que lever le bras droit, c'est juste mortel entre les points de suture du Katana de Laurent et la balle de cette pétasse de Victoria… !).

- Tu veux me faire mal ? Je me tiens les côtes tellement je rigole ! , me dit Brian avec un clin d' œil.

- Je t'en donnerai pour ton pognon, t'inquiète !

- C'est ça ouais ! T'arriveras même pas à déplacer un peu d'air !

- Rapport à ton brushing ?

- Tout juste …

- Disons que je déplace suffisamment d'air pour t'enrhumer … J'y gagne quoi ? , dis-je en scrutant le visage de mon flic de frère.

- En plus de mon estime ? Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu voudrais dans le cas plus qu' hypothétique où tu arriverais à me mettre au tapis !

- Tu t'attends sûrement à ce que je te demande une nouvelle caisse , donc je ne le ferai pas .. Je veux la paix pendant au moins six mois … Pas de filatures, d'écoutes, de visites surprises, de coïncidentes rencontres dans les centres commerciaux, pas de puces dans mes caisses ou motos, ni dans celles de mon fiancé… Le silence radio pendant six putains de longs mois !

- Wow ! On est passé de « mon mec » à « mon coloc » puis « mon fiancé » en moins de trois heures… ! Si c'est pas de l'engagement, je m'y connais pas ! , raille Dom.

- Rigole mon gros ! En attendant, lui comme moi savons où nous allons ! A part rien, t'as proposé quoi à Letty depuis que vous êtes ensemble ?

- J'attends rien de lui ma belle …

- Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la mère Noël en jupons de dentelles ! Tu baves à chaque fois qu'on passe devant chez Lily B. ! C'est bizarre, mais les vendeuses te connaissent toutes alors qu'elles sont loin d'être des passionnées de chromes ! C'est plutôt le genre pétasses superficielles !

- C'est quoi comme magasin Lily B. ?, demande Dom piqué par ma remarque.

- La plus grande chaîne de vêtements de cérémonie faits sur-mesure par une styliste génialissime !, répond Alice à ma place. _Tu m'étonnes ... C'est toi la styliste !_

- Vêtements de cérémonie ?

- C'est sans importance ! , lance Letty.

- Tu veux des fringues classe ?

- Ouais ! Genre une belle robe blanche pour la prochaine course ! , suis-je en train d'ironiser.

- Arrête de parler par énigmes ! Dis ce que tu as à dire clairement ! , s'énerve Dom.

- Putain ! Faut tout vous dire à vous les mecs ! Si je parle de belle robe blanche à la plus conne des demeurées, elle me dira à coup sûr mariage… La nana avec laquelle tu vis depuis avant l' ère des dinosaures a ses mensurations rentrées dans l'ordinateur du plus grand spécialiste des robes de mariées : tu crois que c'est une coïncidence ? Dom , prouve-moi que tes neurones ne sont pas atrophiés comme ceux de Jasper !

- Eh ! Je suis chef d'équipe ma poule !

- Je suis contente de le savoir , vraiment ! C'est l' info qui me manquait pour passer une super journée ! Franchement , des trois bébés Cullen, lequel a pris l'initiative de demander la main de sa moitié ? Rose ? Alice ?

- Je lui ai mis le couteau sous la gorge , sinon je serai toujours la maîtresse du Grizzly des Mariners ! , approuve Rosalie . _Je t'aime ma Barbie quand tu m'aides à leur claquer le museau !_

- J'ai été la première à parler de mariage … L'inaccessible Jasper Cullen, le plus grand casse-cou de toute l'histoire du Swat , ne voulait pas de fil à la patte ! , nous dit Alice les larmes aux yeux.

- Rigole Brian ! Si Dom ne t'avait pas demandé à coups de poings quand tu comptais faire de sa sœur une honnête femme , Mia serait toujours ta nana et pas ton épouse ! Et toi , Dominic Torretto , ça te va très bien de te contenter du « je n'attends rien de lui, ma vie me convient » de Letty.

- Mais bordel ! Si elle veut se marier, elle n'a qu'à me le dire ! , s'énerve le frangin.

- C'est à toi de faire les choses bien Dom … , contre gentiment Edward.

- Et toi , Monsieur Parfait, explique un peu ce que tu as fait pour Bella…

- Dès le premier regard, j'ai su que serait avec elle que j'aurai des enfants, pour elle que je poserai un genou à terre en lui demandant de bien vouloir devenir ma femme…

- Ce qu'il a fait à notre premier rencard ! , dis-je en riant.

- Il t'a demandé de l'épouser ? Pourquoi on ne le sait que maintenant ? , s'indigne Alice .

- Parce que j'ai le père la fouine à Miami et que je ne voulais pas de sa comparse sur Seattle ! Non, mais je vous demande moi quand est-ce que vous avez fait tremper le petit baigneur pour la dernière fois ? , dis-je un peu énervée.

- Facile ! Hier soir !, me répond Emmett en bombant le torse.

- Ce matin ! , renchérit Jasper en faisant de même sous les yeux effarés de sa femme et de celle de son frère.

- Et chez les frères Cullen , je demande les deux lourdauds ! , ironisai-je.

- On n'a pas droit à quelques confidences sur Edward ? , me demande Carlisle l'air intéressé.

- Même le beau-père s'y colle ! Je rêve ! , s'exclame Letty.

- Alors cher beau-papa que j'aime … Ton fils est juste d'une patience extrême .. Tellement, que j'ignore encore comment il fait pour me supporter ! Ensuite, c'est un amour ! Et là encore , j'ignore ce que j'ai bien pu faire de bien dans ma vie d'avant pour avoir un mec tel que lui à mes côtés ! Enfin , c'est un dieu au pieu !

- Il tient de moi pour ça ! , se gargarise Carlisle.

- Il tient d' Esmée en ce qui concerne la modestie ! Vous êtes tous pire que des commères ! , soupirai-je .

- Concrètement, on fait quoi pour James ?, demande Letty.

- Il magouille dans un entrepôt sur les docks… Il suffirait qu'on fasse une descente pour lui couper un peu l'envie de courser Bella dans l'immédiat … Sans fric, pas de caisse et sans caisse , pas de course…, commence Dom.

- Il trafique dans quoi ? , s'intéresse Jasper.

- Dope, putes, médicaments frelatés made in China, pièces automobiles … Il peut avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin pourvu que tu alignes les billets !

- Il importe des médicaments frelatés ? , s'indignent les docteurs Cullen père et fils .

- Ouais, et il les refourgue en Amérique du Sud et en Afrique Noire…

- On a des preuves de ça ?

- Je peux en avoir Jasper… Faut juste me laisser deux ou trois jours … , lui répond Dom.

- Ça va pas le faire Dom. Il te laissera pas entrer chez lui en ayant un contentieux avec moi …, ai-je lancé.

- Il me laissera entrer si je lui demande de la came pour que tu sois rapidement sur pieds !

- Il sait que je suis ici .. Il est pas con au point de croire que son oncle et son cousin ne me soigneront pas !

- C'est pour ça que tu vas rentrer avec moi . Et que tu vas crier à qui veut bien l'entendre que ton fiancé est un enfoiré qui n'a pas voulu te remettre d'aplomb …

- Letty , il a sifflé quoi sur la route ?

- Des litres de café serré, noir et sans sucre …

- Passe-le au déca ! Tu veux que je parte d'ici en faisant croire qu' Edward et moi c'est fini et que j'ai besoin de came pour courir ? Mais t'es pas bien mon gars !

- Au contraire ! C'est une super idée ! Et on va même payer des vacances aux parents, à nos femmes , à Emmett et à Edward .. , opine Jasper.

- Pourquoi à moi ? Je serai pas crédible en amoureux largué si je me tire en vacances au soleil !

- Pas faux ! Rassure-moi : tu sais tirer ou manier une lame ? , demande Dom en me regardant en coin.

- Je sais jouer du bistouri , et je peux te péter les articulations plus vite que mon ombre .. Mais pas de flingue ni de couteau …

- Ok .. Débrouille-toi comme tu le sens, mais à partir de maintenant, tu te trimballes avec un jeu de bistouris dans les poches, la caisse, l'appart.. Tu dois toujours en avoir un sous la main au cas où …, le brife Brian.

- Je vais tous vous équiper pour que je sache en permanence où vous êtes, ce qu'il se passe et ce que vous dites …, continue Jazz tandis que Brian approuve d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir Bonsoir !<strong>

**Remerciements comme d'habitude à vous toutes ! Inscrites&non inscrites , donc merci à magaxa68 et fanny !**

**Mardi, next chapter ?**

**Bisous à toutes.**

**Butterfly971**

**PS (parti socialiste ? enfin...on va les laisser tranquille eux...ils ont du boulot...ah non...ils doivent juste débattre de DSK...) : Enormissime poutou bien baveux sur la jolie joue sur la ptitefrimousse que tu es Flo !**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent une petite trace de leur passage, que ce soit pour me dire qu'ils ont aimé, ou le contraire...

Comme dirait ma fille aînée, "que vous parliez en bien ou en mal de moi, le principal est que vous en parliez".

Ceci étant, je préfère recevoir des compliments !

Bref...

Je voulais juste vous dire que je m'excuse par avance, mais au boulot c'est juste de la folie, et comme je suis en pleine visites intensive en vue de trouver un nouveau chez moi, c'est juste impossible pour moi de vous livrer des chapitres dans l'immédiat..

J'entends déjà Doumbea et Butterfly971 dire "mais on les a déjà les chapitres nous !" . Sauf que je n'ai plus rien d'avance !

C'est pas les idées qui manquent , mais le temps pour les mettre en forme !

Et je me vois mal vous livrer du style télégraphique...

Donc , promis je fais du mieux que je peux mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps ... que je vous conseille de mettre à profit en lisant La mission de Johanna de Doumbea et les fics de Butterfly971 !

Ce sont des nanas formidables qui écrivent avec un talent et un humour que j'adoooooore !

En attendant les prochaines publications, je vous fais plein de gros poutous catalans...

Oui parce que chez moi, les "bisous" ça n'existe pas ! On fait des poutous ! Et bien baveux en plus !

A très bientôt tout le monde ! Poutous plein d'amour.

Ptitesfrimousses

**_Oh que c'est mignon !_**

**_Je vous annonce qu'il reste 3 chapitres de chaque avant qu'on se retrouve à court de chapitres !_**

**_Donc je continuerais à publier le mardi, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus.. !_**

**_Enormissimes bisous Ptitesfrimousses , prends ton temps !_**

**_Et Bises à toutes..!_**

**_Butterfly971._**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 5 : CONTRE-TEMPS …**

- Carlisle Cullen ..

- ….

- Bien sûr Addison !

- ….

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le terme approprié … Je te tiens au courant… Merci de ton appel… Bye ! , conclut sexy beau-papa en raccrochant.

- Un problème à l'hôpital papa ? , demande Edward sans ôter ses magnifiques yeux des miens.

- Je ne sais pas encore .. Ce sera à vous de me le dire …, hésite Carlisle.

- Crache le morceau Professeur Cullen…, dis-je en le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous venez dans mon bureau, tous les deux et tout de suite !

- Pas de secrets pour la famille … , dis-je en secouant doucement la tête.

- On te cuisinera à ton retour .. , me dit gentiment Dom.

- C'est peut-être important , vas-y… , lance Brian.

- Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? , demande Esmée avec une inquiétude à peine dissimulée.

- Écoutez…Je veux d'abord parler à Bella et Edward en privé et ensuite ils choisiront de vous mettre au courant ou pas …, lance Carlisle d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune discussion.

- On te suit papa.. , dit Edward en me portant très précautionneusement.

- Bien ... Comme tu le sais Bella, je te fais faire tous les trimestres des analyses pour vérifier ta forme physique, comme tes contrats avec les ballets de Miami et de la MSA te l'imposent ...

- je n'aime pas quand tu prends des gants pour annoncer les choses Carlisle ... C'est soit le signe que ça pue , soit que ça te touche de près ... Alors , qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Parlez-moi de votre contraception ...

- Pardon ? , demande Edward en ouvrant grand ses magnifiques yeux.

- Les analyses de ma future belle-fille révèlent une sorte d'anomalie sur le bilan hémato ... Addison a formulé une hypothèse ... que je vous demande de confirmer ou d'infirmer ...

- je prends la pilule depuis que j'ai intégré le corps de ballet de Seattle , puis j'ai continué à Miami et à Baltimore , donc ça fait plus de huit ans ...

- pas d'oublis ?

- Aucun oubli ... J'ai une alarme dédiée à cet effet sur mon téléphone ...

- Bella a un cycle perturbé en période de stress intense..., dit Edward en croisant ses doigts aux miens.

- D'accord ... Addison vous attend quand vous voulez pour confirmer sa lecture des analyses ...

- Je ne peux pas être enceinte ... Pas maintenant ... C'est pas le moment ! Et je prends la pilule bordel !

- Elle n'est pas fiable à 100% ma belle , me dit doucement Carlisle.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Je ne dois pas attendre un bébé maintenant ! J'ai plein de trucs à faire ... Je peux pas !

- Et si un bout de nous deux décidait de pointer son nez , tu ferais quoi mon coeur ?

- Je sais pas ... Je sais pas ... , dis-je en m' effondrant en pleurs.

- Papa ? Il y a un moyen de faire venir Addison ici avec un écho portable ?

- Je l'appelle pour le lui demander , mais je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème , surtout si la visite va de pair avec une pose goûter ...

- Merci ... Je ne pense pas que Bella tolère un voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital avec ses blessures de guerre ...

- on va voir ça ... Addison ? C'est Carlisle ... Tu peux venir avec un écho portable ? ... Non ... Elle a eu un petit accident et elle est cousue de partout ... Bien, je leur dis ... Oui, merci ! A plus !

J'ai du rester prostrée un bon moment ... Assez pour ne pas entendre Carlisle sortir de son bureau ; assez pour ne pas sentir Edward s'agenouiller devant moi et me fixer, les yeux à la fois brillants d'envie et d'inquiétude.

- parle-moi ma puce ... Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ...

- je suis en plein cauchemar c'est ça ?

- Ça dépend de toi ma chérie , me répond Edward d'une voix douce . Mais j'avoue que depuis que mon père vient de suggérer que tu portes peut-être notre enfant, j'ai de plus en plus envie de devenir papa... J'adorerais te voir resplendir pendant ta grossesse, puis tenir dans tes bras notre bébé, le nourrir, le câliner, l'aimer ...

- si je suis bien enceinte... tu ne m'en voudras pas ? Tu me laisseras pas ? Parce que je te promets que je n'ai pas sauté de doses. Je ne veux pas que tu ...

Edward m'a interrompue en pleine crise de larmes et de justifications mêlées ...

- chut ... Je sais ... Je sais que tu ne veux pas me piéger ... C'est juste un cadeau que la vie nous fait ...

- mais on vit même pas ensemble ! On n'en a jamais parlé ! On a des boulots aux horaires de fous furieux !

- On se calme ma belle ! Imagine juste une seconde que tu sois vraiment enceinte ... Tu ferais quoi ?

Argggg ! Avec une voix aussi suave, il doit pouvoir opérer sans anesthésie , suffit de déposer le brevet !

- Depuis que je te connais , depuis le rodéo sauvage en ville, j'ai su que ce serait toi ... C'est juste que c'est pas le bon moment ... James, ton boulot, ma prise de fonction à Seattle, mes frangins, les tiens ...

- ok ... Prenons les choses une par une ... Pour l'instant, ce qui compte c'est ce possible bébé et nous ... Pas les autres ... Juste nous trois ...

- je veux le garder ... , ai-je chuchoté tellement bas qu' Edward a du me faire répéter pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de le garder pour moi ... Si tu ne te sens pas prête ...

- c'est pour moi que je le fais, pour nous... Je peux laisser tomber ma vie d'avant ...

- pas question ! si tu es ...

- Bonjour vous deux ! , nous interrompt une voix mélodieuse.

- Salut Addi ! Je suis désolé de te faire déplacer, mais tu vois que Bella ...

- c'est bon ! T'inquiète ! Je suis contente de prendre un peu l'air ! ... Bon , voyons un peu si j'ai raison ... Tu sais ma belle , on suit tes résultats d'analyses très sérieusement...

- pourquoi ? , ai-je demandé d'une voix un peu rauque d'avoir pleuré.

- Tu es le sujet d'étude de George ... Il est fasciné par tes facultés de récupération ... Il a demandé à Carlisle de pouvoir étudier à froid tes analyses et baser son mémoire sur toi ...

- c'est Bella le patient alpha de George ?

- Et oui ! Bon , trêve de bavardages inutiles pour l'avancée du schmilblick ! ... Alors ma belle, je vais te mettre un peu de gel sur le ventre ... Ce sera froid...

Et ça l'a été ! Addison maniait sa petite sonde avec dextérité .. Et les doigts de mon homme ne cessaient d'aller et venir le long de mon bras gauche , me provoquant des frissons de plaisir... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige...

- Bien ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous , mais je vois clairement un embryon ... Quatre semaines à vue d'oeil ...

- c'est une bonne nouvelle Addison , inattendue mais bonne , répond Edward.

- Oh oh ...

- quoi ? Y a un souci avec le bébé ?, s'affole l'homme de ma vie .

- Avec celui qu'on a vu aucun ...

- avec celui que tu as vu ? Ça veut dire quoi ? , dis-je perdue .

- Je vois un colocataire ... Juste ici ! Vous voyez ? Attendez ... Sous cet angle j'ai les deux ...

- Deux bébés ? ... Mais c'est ... C'est de la folie pure ! C'est pour la caméra cachée pas vrai ?

- Écoute Bella , quoi que tu décides , quoi que vous décidiez .. Je veux te voir dans mon bureau dans quatre semaines ... Tu me diras si vous désirez poursuivre cette grossesse ou pas , et on avisera ... D'accord ?

- D'accord ... Mais deux bébés ? Tu es bien certaine doc ? , dis-je d'une voix blanche .

- J'en suis certaine ma belle ... Tu attends deux bébés ... Et je peux même te dire que ce sont des faux jumeaux... Il y a deux placentas ... Je vais me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas , mais pour l'instant , il faut que tu penses à toi Bella . A ce que tu veux ... Pas à Edward, ni à ce qu'il veut ... Juste toi, ce que tu envisages pour ta vie ...

- Je sais tout ça doc ...

- si tu le sais, alors suis mon conseil ... Je vois bien que ton fiancé est à deux doigts d'aller changer sa voiture pour une familiale ... Mais je vous laisse quatre semaines pour prendre votre décision ... Je veux te revoir avant Noël . Et je veux que tu sois fermement convaincue de la décision qui aura été prise ... Une grossesse gémellaire ne ressemble en rien à une grossesse avec un seul embryon. Tu devras être plus suivie , et je sais combien tu as horreur d'être ... comment déjà ?

- Fliquée ... j'ai horreur d'être fliquée ... J'ai un frère flic , pas besoin d'avoir un doc ...

- mais Edward va être pire qu'un flic !, rigole Addison.

- C'est ce qui me fait peur justement ! Si je décide de garder ces bébés , je ne veux pas que le regard des gens change . Je ne veux pas que mon quotidien change. Je veux pouvoir continuer à vivre ma vie , à quelques nuances près ...

- avec deux bébés , tu ne pourras plus faire de moto ... Je pense que dès le troisième mois , il faudra oublier ce moyen de locomotion ... Ensuite, en ce qui concerne la danse , il faudra sérieusement ralentir le rythme sinon tu risques de déclencher des contractions assez tôt . Et là c'est la position couchée pour le reste de la grossesse car tu ferais courir de grands risques aux bébés . Il faut vraiment que tu envisages tous les aspects de cette grossesse . Ce n'est pas juste avoir des enfants d' Edward. Je vais à la fois surveiller la santé de tes bébés, mais la tienne aussi . Si tu es mal , ils le seront aussi.

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de quatre semaines pour nous décider Addi ... On te contacte très vite ... , lui dit Edward en l'aidant à ranger tout son matériel.

- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra ... Mais , Bella , promets-moi de ralentir sérieusement ...

- je vais faire attention , promis Addison.

- Bien ... Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler ma belle ... Toi aussi Edward ... Je fais un détour par la cuisine d' Esmée, qui m'a mis de côté une part de gâteau au chocolat, et je file ... J'espère que Karev ne m'a pas mis le service sans dessus dessous !, dit-elle en riant.

- Bye Addi et merci encore .

- Merci doc ...

- Au fait ! Ne lui donnez pas n'importe quoi comme calmants ! Relisez les contre-indications !

- On ne lui a rien donné en la recousant ... Elle s'est juste vissée ses écouteurs aux oreilles en serrant les dents.

- Wow ! Plus de trente points sans anesthésie ? ... Chapeau ma belle ! Mais c'est du stress tout à fait inutile ...

- Papa voulait lui filer de la morphine ... Et elle voulait de la Vicodine pour se remettre sur pieds plus rapidement ...

- ben vous oubliez ! Ne jurez que par un seul mot : paracétamol ! Bella , si tu dois prendre des médicaments , tu m'appelles avant . Certaines molécules peuvent être fatales aux foetus. Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Clair et fort mon général ! Je suppose que je peux arrêter ma pilule ? , dis-je en souriant faiblement.

- Tu peux oui , opine Addison. Écoute ... je sais que c'est pas évident à vivre ... Mais tu m'appelles si tu veux parler ... Et ne le laisse pas en dehors de ta décision ... Deux à les faire , deux à décider ...

- Ok ...

- Merci Addi , dit Edward en la raccompagnant.

- On peut entrer ? , demande Brian en nous regardant successivement Edward et moi avec inquiétude.

- On va plutôt venir au salon avec vous... , dis-je en soupirant.

- Je t'aide ma poule , me dit mon frère en se penchant vers moi.

- C'est mon rôle ça , le contredit Edward en prenant les sacs de solutés.

- Arrêtez ce concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin ! Je suis vannée et j'ai autant d'humour qu'un pittbull, surtout après la visite d' Addison ! Alors soit vous la fermez , soit je me tire , quelques en soient les conséquences !

- Ok , ok ... ! , s'excuse Brian en levant les bras.

- On ne va pas se sauter à la gorge chérie ... Et je sais que tu es plutôt sur les nerfs... Mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux ... , me dit Edward en s'agenouillant entre mes jambes.

- On va parler mon coeur ... mais je voudrais d'abord leur dire pourquoi Addison m'a fait une consultation à domicile ... Ensuite on parlera jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la bouche sèche ...

- comme tu veux ... tu veux essayer de marcher un peu ou je te porte ?

- Ça tire à mort quand je marche , mais je vais quand même aller au salon sur mes jambes ... , dis-je en grimaçant.

- Tu n'as rien à nous prouver ... , commence Brian.

- Je sais frangin , je sais . Et c'est pas à vous que je veux prouver quoi que ce soit ... Je veux me prouver que Laurent et sa lame ne m'ont pas si atteints que ça ...

- au fait , c'était quoi comme lame ? , demande Brian en mode flic.

- Katana , manche en ivoire incrusté de pierres noires. Avant de me frapper , il a traîné le bout de la tranche sur le sol . Ça a fait de jolies étincelles ...

- et heureusement qu'on est en hiver et que tu avais plusieurs épaisseurs de tissus et de cuir , sinon ça aurait fait des dégâts ... Je comprends maintenant les brûlures sur les bords des plaies ...

- je vais lui faire bouffer sa lame ! , me promet Brian dans un clin d'oeil. Edward , dis-moi vraiment comment elle va.

- Physiquement ça va ... Elle doit avoir un mal de chien à cause des sutures. Elle est très fatiguée car elle a perdu pas mal de sang pendant son trajet en avion. Je préférerais qu'elle soit au repos complet pendant au moins deux semaines ... Mais tu connais ta soeur ...

- ouais , on connaît la bête ..., renchérit Dom qui est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Manque plus que ta famille et on sera au complet doc ! , dis-je en grimaçant alors que j'essaie de me lever. _Bordel que ça tire ...Enfoiré de Laurent !_

- Doucement ma puce , doucement ... Laisse tomber , je vais te porter ! T'es trop faible pour l'instant ... Brian, tu veux bien prendre les poches de solutés ?

- Je te suis, vas-y bro' !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil, tout comme Dom, alors que Brian et Edward se souriaient brièvement.

Brian venait, par ce simple mot, d'intégrer Edward à la famille ...

Dom acquiesce en silence, d'un simple clin d'oeil. On n'a jamais été très prolixes ... Pas besoin de grandes diatribes pour se comprendre. En général, peu de mots suffisent, un regard ou un geste ... Et comme Mia est psychologue comportementaliste, Brian suit très sérieusement des cours pour « lire » sur le visage des gens ... _Et il est doué ce con en plus !_

Mon cher et tendre m'a posée comme une fleur sur un canapé que j'apprécie tout particulièrement car « il est raide comme la justice » comme le dit Jasper. En fait, il n'est pas du tout moelleux , et Jazz aime tout particulièrement les canapés desquels on ne risque pas de s'enfuir sans aide ... Plus c'est moelleux, plus il s'enfonce dedans, et plus il s'installe confortablement dans les coussins... Va comprendre !

J'avais l'avantage d'être étendue aussi à plat que sur une table d'auscultation ... Donc mes points ne tirent pas trop ...

- Carlisle ? J'ai un ou deux points qui me grattouillent sévère ... tu peux y jeter vite fait un oeil ? Et en plus je me meurs de chaud là ...

- En haut ou en bas ?, me demande beau-papa en prenant sa sacoche qui est toujours à portée de main.

- En plein milieu de ton ourlet ... Je parie ma part de dessert qu'il va falloir tout refaire ..., dis-je en anticipant la douleur ...

- j'espère pas pour toi ... , soupire-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Suffit de la gaver de calmants non ? , interroge Brian.

- C'est pas aussi facile que ça Brian ... , intervient Edward.

- Parce que ...

- il se pourrait que je sois enceinte de quatre semaines... Et les bébés ne vont pas apprécier de planer pendant que leur papy me recoud..., dis-je en scrutant les visages de tout le monde.

Le silence a suivi ma « révélation » ... puis Alice a percuté et s'est mise à sautiller partout en poussant des cris de joie, suivie par Rosalie et Mia. Esmée m'a serrée dans ses bras . Brian et Dom se sont regardés en coin et m'ont dévisagée longuement... Va savoir ce qu'ils espèrent lire sur mon visage !

Emmett et Jasper se sont regardés la bouche grande ouverte, puis sont allés étreindre leur frère, comme si c'était lui qui allait enfler comme une montgolfière !

- Attends un peu le microbe ! Tu as bien dit « les bébés » ?, me demande Jazz en se rapprochant doucement de moi . _Il me fait parfois penser à un reptile lui ... Et j'ai une sainte horreur de ce qui rampe..._

- J'ai bien dit les bébés... Sauf si mes analyses de sang et l'écho d' Addison sont en plein bug !

- C'est bon , on a compris ... Je vais être super tonton Em' ! Dis-moi que c'est deux p'tits gars !

- Je suis enceinte de quatre semaines Emmett ... On ne peut pas savoir encore si ce sont des filles ou des garçons ou un exemplaire de chaque... Et de toutes les façons , je sais pas encore si je vais les garder ...

Tout le monde m'a regardée avec les yeux plissés ... Je venais de dire une connerie ?

- On respire par le nez et on se détend ! , dit Edward sur un ton autoritaire. Cette décision n'appartient qu'à nous ! C'est notre vie, nos bébés, notre décision... Le premier qui nous force la main se prend mon poing en pleine face !

- Et si c'est moi qui harcèle ta femme ? , demande Alice d'une petite voix fluette.

- Je te fais une injection de Lexomil ... Une super dose qui nous fera des vacances pendant toute une année, à nos oreilles et au porte-monnaie de mon frère ! , lui répond Edward sans une once d'humour dans la voix ou sur le visage ...

- c'est bon ... je dirai rien , je tiendrai ma langue ... , dit-elle en se serrant contre son mari qui rigole doucement.

- Approche-toi de moi avec une seringue et je te fais bouffer ta main ! Je te l'enfonce tellement profond que tu pourras te gratter les ... , menace Rosalie avant qu' Emmett ne lui plaque une de ses énormes mains sur la bouche.

- On se calme ma Rose sinon le doc va vraiment te piquer , et ce sera peut-être pas du super dodo dans la seringue ! , tente Emmett.

- Ok ... désolée , mais j'ai horreur des piqûres ! Ça doit venir des nombreux ravalements de façade de ma mère ! Elle se faisait faire ses injections de Botox dans le petit boudoir à côté de ma chambre ! J'ai vu des seringues toute mon enfance ..., s'excuse-t-elle en souriant.

- S'il vous plaît ..., dis-je plaintivement. Je sais que vous seriez fous de joie d'accueillir des bébés au sein de la famille. Mais c'était pas prévu au programme... Edward et moi devons en parler ...

- écoute ma belle ... On est juste à la fois très surpris et très heureux pour vous ... Mais prenez votre décision sans tenir compte de ce que nous pourrions ressentir. C'est votre vie, et quoi que vous décidiez, nous serons là pour vous. Nous sommes une grande famille maintenant , me dit Esmée en me serrant contre elle tandis que Carlisle relevait ma chemise.

- Et merde ... , s'exclama-t-il.

- Wow ! Carlisle qui laisse échapper un juron , c'est pas cool ça ! Combien de points tu vas devoir retoucher ? , dis-je en grimaçant.

- Cinq ... et cinq autres qui suintent ...ça me plaît pas ... Edward , regarde ce que je peux lui donner sans risques ... Appelle Addison ... Putain ça coule vert ... et les bords de la plaie sont nécrosés ! Merde !

- Addison , c'est Edward ! On a une urgence à la maison ... On doit refaire des points à Bella ... On peut lui donner quoi ? ...

- Putain Carlisle ! Je te jure que ça me brûle à l'intérieur ! Recouds-moi à vif mais vire-moi cette sensation de picotements ! , dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Le fils de pute ! S'il a osé je l'empale avec sa lame sur la porte de la planque de James ! , siffle Dom en sortant un chapelet de jurons bien sentis.

- Dom, si tu as des infos , je suis preneur ! Ça ne me plaît pas du tout cette couleur ! , s'impatiente beau-papa.

- Ce sale chien aime faire des expériences sur des animaux de compagnie ... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il voulait tester un poison à base de venin de serpent et de tarentule... Je te jure que s'il a fait ça , je les lui coupe et je les lui fourre dans la gorge !

- Putain , j'ai l'impression d'avoir des bestioles qui me rongent les chairs ! , dis-je en laissant mes larmes couler.

- Papa, Addison nous demande d'emmener Bella de toute urgence. Elle a bippé Derek et tout l'encadrement. Ils nous attendent tous pour s'occuper de ma femme...

- Et c'est parti ! , me dit Carlisle en souriant faiblement. Tu vas t'en sortir ma puce ... Edward , tu installes Bella dans ma voiture... Jasper , tu fais comme tu veux, mais tu me retrouves cette enflure et tu lui fais dire ce qu'il y avait sur la lame !

- On s'en occupe papa ! Brian ?

- Ouais ... Je vais passer quelques coups de fils ... Esmée , je peux brancher l'ordi quelque part ? Hey, Bro' , je veux pouvoir aller à votre mariage et voir vos gosses ..., dit-il en laissant couler une larme.

Edward n'a rien répondu. Il s'est contenté de lui adresser un léger signe de tête, avant de me soulever telle une jeune mariée pour m'installer sur la banquette arrière de la très confortable Mercedes de Carlisle.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour aider ? , demande Letty en me serrant la main.

- Rien sur le plan médical , mais vous semblez connaître mon neveu et ses acolytes ... Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire avec Jasper et Brian. ... Letty ? Vous savez prier ?

- Je pense pas que Dieu écoute mes prières ... Je suis pas une bonne catholique ...

- Adressez vos prières à qui vous voulez ... Mais si ça fait pas de bien , ça pourra pas faire du mal ! , soupira Carlisle.

- Papa ... Dis pas ça ... , murmure Edward en pleurant silencieusement

- Putain de bordel de merde ! J'ai envie de m'arracher les fils ... , dis-je en serrant les dents de plus belle.

- Papa , je viens de téléphoner à Mike , il t'attend au croisement de Stoneway et Park, il va t'ouvrir la route...

- Ok ... Merci Jazz ! Edward , tiens-lui les mains sinon elle va tout ouvrir ! C'est parti ma belle ... On va se dépêcher ! , ajouta-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Je sais que j'ai eu chaud , très chaud ... Et comme la fièvre, ça fait délirer quand elle monte à plus de 41°, ben , j'ai raconté n'importe quoi !

POV Edward.

Bella est brûlante ... Papa a hurlé à Mike de rouler à tombeau ouvert. On arrive à l'hôpital seulement six minutes après être partis de la maison... Normalement, il faut compter une bonne demie-heure sans circulation...

J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas un empoisonnement au venin de serpent ... Je ne suis pas herpéthologue , mais je sais que quoi qu'on lui injecte comme antidote , il va y avoir des conséquences ... Et je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire qu'on a ... Non ... On va sauver tout le monde !

Sale bâtard ! Je te retrouverai et je te ferai la peau ! Et avant ça , je te péterai les articulations une par une !

- Ed ...

- oui mon coeur ... _Putain ce qu'elle est faible !_

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi , de tout mon être ... Tu es ma vie Bella. Tiens le coup chérie ! Ça va bien se passer ! _Seigneur, si tu dois exaucer un seul de mes voeux : sauve la femme que j'aime !_

- Ne me ... pleure pas ok ? , me dit-elle en me regardant de ses yeux chocolat, toujours aussi magnifiques malgré la fièvre.

- Gregory ! Je veux que tu planches sur un antidote à un venin de serpent qui met plus de dix heures à agir ... ! , ordonne mon père en bon chef d' hôpital.

- C'est qui la gazelle ? , demande ce brillant docteur l'air un tantinet ironique.

- La fiancée de mon fils ! On s'active les neurones ! Meredith : une prise de sang . Je veux tout savoir sur tout dans dix minutes. Si vous devez secouer la centrifugeuse pour que les choses aillent plus vite , ne vous en privez pas ! George : je vous présente votre patient alpha . Si vous vous éloignez de sa chambre pour autre chose que soulager un besoin naturel dans les toilettes qui sont dans la suite vip dans laquelle on va l'installer , je vous jure que je vous lobotomise moi-même ! Addison , tu peux voir si les bébés vont bien ?

- Oui chef ! , se sont-ils tous écriés en même temps avant de s'atteler à la tâche que mon père venait de leur assigner.

- Jessica ! Ma belle-fille dans la suite vip !

- Bien Professeur Cullen ... Je dois l'inscrire sous quel nom ? , minauda-t-elle en me regardant.

- Madame Edward Cullen , née Isabella Swan , lui répondit-il en la toisant d'un regard dur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mon fils vous donnera toutes les informations nécessaires en temps utiles. D'ici là , je ne veux pas être dérangé par d'autres personnes que le staff médical ou nos familles. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Oh ... Euh ... Oui Professeur...

Elle se renfrogne et tape rageusement sur les touches du clavier de son ordinateur. Je suis presque certain qu'elle doit réciter avec application tous les gros mots qu'elle a appris durant sa vie de grognasse maquillée à la façon d'une voiture volée ...

Elle chauffe tout ce qui porte un pantalon et qui, accessoirement est chef de service ou médecin assez réputé. Mais ses décolletés plongeants et son maquillage outrancier ne m'ont jamais fait effet ... Enfin si ... Ils m'ont donné envie de partir en courant !

Bella... Amour de ma vie ... Toutes celles que j'ai connu avant toi n'étaient rien ... Le sexe sans sentiments , c'est juste de la baise, pas vrai ? Avec toi, c'est tout le contraire ...

Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vue ...

_Flash-back._

- Oh allez ! Je sais que tu es crevé par ta garde ! Mais mec ! Tu vas pas nous laisser seuls un vendredi soir non ? Juste un verre ou deux ... , me supplie Emmett.

- Si vous vous sentez seuls, y a vos nanas pour vous aider à passer le temps non ? , dis-je grincheux.

- Edward ... , soupire Jasper. Depuis quand tu n'es pas sorti avec nous sans que ça soit planifié trois semaines à l'avance ?

- J'ai pas envie Jazz ..

- Ok ... Les mecs ? Est-que ça vous dirait d'assister à un rodéo sauvage dans les rues de notre bonne vieille ville et de parier sur les participants ? On pourrait gagner de quoi alimenter les virées shopping de nos moitiés ... , nous demande Emmett les yeux brillants.

- Et tu as eu l' info comment bouffon ? , dit Jasper en mode flic.

- Tu veux pas savoir frangin ... tu veux pas savoir...

- Bien ! Ed' , tu vas te décrasser et on y go ! Allez ! Exécution mon gars ! , m'ordonne gentiment Jazz.

- Pfiou ! Matez donc toutes ces gazelles ! , siffle Emmett en ne sachant plus où regarder.

- T'es pas marié ? , s'esclaffe Jazz.

- Euh ... Ouais mais elle est pas là ... Oh oh ...

- Tu nous fatigues Em' ! , dis-je en plissant les yeux.

- Em' !

- Hey ! Ça va Dany ?

- Je viens de me faire nettoyer par une nana ... par celle-là ! , nous dit le copain d' Emmett en nous désignant du doigt une frêle silhouette.

- On dirait une crevette sous-alimentée ..., rigole Jasper. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir du mal à manoeuvrer son monstre ! Elle doit pas peser plus de cinquante kilos ...

- ça vous dirait de vous faire de l'argent de poche ? , nous propose Em' en trépignant sur place.

- Va pas chauffer la crevette ! Elle va te bouffer tout cru ! Elle est sacrément fortiche pour une nana ! Elle m'a délesté de cinq mille ...

- Oh pinaise de pinaise ! Ed' , opère un 90° sur ta droite ! , s'extasie Emmett.

Par automatisme, je me suis exécuté ... Et là je suis tombé sur la plus belle paire d' yeux marrons , non chocolat, qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler.

Elle est négligemment posée sur une moto plus grosse qu'elle ... Je suis pas très porté sur les motos , mais c'est une 1100 ... Et c'est le genre d'engin qui demande un peu de muscles pour être seulement enlevé de sa béquille... Elle a pas l'air bien musclée ... Quoique ... Je suis certain qu'elle a travaille ses muscles en étirements et non en gonflette... Effectivement , lorsqu'elle se lève pour aller rejoindre les organisateurs du rodéo sauvage, je vois ses longues jambes fuselées... Elle est indéniablement musclée ... Je suis prêt à parier une fortune que c'est une danseuse ... Sa façon de marcher , son port de tête, sa façon de bouger les bras ...

Comment faire pour avoir son numéro sans être lourd ...?

- hey Em' !

- Silver !

- Quelqu'un veut se faire ton humer ... T'es partant ?

- Y a un idiot assez con pour parier contre moi ? , rigole mon bouffon de frangin.

- Tu vois la minette qui a son petit cul moulé dans un pantalon de cuir sur la CBR ? Elle vient de me donner ce qu'elle a gagné ce soir ...

- et elle a gagné combien ?

- 25000 ...

- donc , je vais empocher 50000 ! , rigole Emmett de plus belle.

- N'oublie pas ma com' camarade !

- T'es toujours à 5% ?

- Yep ! Bella ! Ça roule ma poule ! Dino ! Lance la musique ! , crie-t-il à l'intention de son acolyte perché au-dessus d'une platine.

_Oh oh ... Quelque chose me dit que le frangin va pas l'avoir facile ... Elle a beau peser l'équivalent d'une brindille sèche, elle sait se servir d'une bécane !_

_Jazz croise mon regard et grimace légèrement ... Il pense la même chose que moi ..._

- Le circuit fait un kilomètre de long . Vous allez jusqu'à la voiture de Bombero et vous revenez. Le premier qui passe la ligne remporte le pot ... Des questions ?

- Et je reconnais Bombero comment ? , demande Emmett.

- A son camion de pompier ... , lui répond une merveilleuse voix. Dany ...

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je lui dise de faire un coucou au Grizzly des Mariners ?

- Ce serait une bonne façon de lui souhaiter la bienvenue ..., dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Je vais t'avoir petite naine ... , lance Emmett en la toisant.

- Par définition , les nains sont petits Em' , l'ai-je corrigé doucement.

- On peut pas avoir les muscles et le cerveau développés Belle Gueule ! , me dit-elle en mettant son casque.

_Belle Gueule ... Elle vient de m'appeler Belle Gueule ... Et moi je rougis comme un con ..._

- Au fait gros ... Si je gagne , tu me devras un bonus !

- Gros ? Elle vient pas de me traiter de gros là non ? Et puis tu veux quoi d'abord ?

- Dis simplement que t'es d'accord et Dany te briffera plus tard...

- ça roule ma poulette !

- Tu vas rétamer ce microbe ! , rigole Jazz.

- Il t'emmerde le microbe ... Et si tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça , il te carre son casque si profond que le proctologue aura du mal à l'enlever ...

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pouffer ... Je visualisais ...

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a souri ... _Putain ce qu'elle est belle ! Il me faut son numéro ! S'il faut que je fasse une course contre elle , je le ferai ! Mais il me faut son numéro !_

- Bien ... Maintenant que les présentations sont faites , si on revenait à notre course ? ,dit Dany en reprenant le contrôle de la conversation. Au fait , Bella , j'ai ton passe pour le Montecito ... Si tu te fais gauler, je risque ma tête ... Alors pas de vagues !

- Je suis aussi innocente que l' agneau qui vient de naître ! , dit-elle en souriant.

- T'es aussi innocente qu'un ange déchu ma grande ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime ! , rigole-t-il.

- Pour ça et pour les entrées ... , reprend-elle.

- Pour ça et pour tes jolies jambes moulées dans des collants et terminées par des pointes ...

- que je te fourrerai là où tu sais si t'arrêtes pas de raconter des conneries ! Tu vas avoir besoin d'un doc si tu continues Dany !

- Ça tombe bien , mon frangin est chirurgien ! , rigole Emmett .

- Cool ! S'il opère aussi bien qu'il se tait , il doit être grandiose ...! Bon , on reste là à tailler la bavette , où on me laisse mettre un vent au gros ?

Les mecs n'ont rien trouvé à répondre... Moi je me suis contenté de la fixer... Et ses yeux rivés aux miens ont fait grimper la température de quelques degrés...

- Prêts ? ... Attention ... Partez !

Sa moto est partie en roue arrière , pendant que le Humer de mon frère laissait une bonne partie de la gomme sur le bitume... Même sur une roue elle est plus rapide que le monstre d' Emmett ... Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son engin ... Impressionnante ... Il me faut son numéro ...

Elle a passé la ligne en tête ... C'est pas comme si c'était une surprise ... Et sans enlever son casque , elle a tendu une main gantée au copain de mon frangin en agitant ses petits doigts... Il lui a tendu une liasse de billets , qu'elle n'a pas comptés ...

- Pour toi Silver ...

- pas de ça avec moi Bella ..

- t'aurais bien pris la com' du gros !

- Oui mais lui il me donne pas de places pour ses matchs ! Ça compense ! Garde ton fric Bella ...

- ok ... Hey gros ! Ramène ton squelette !

- Hey ! N'en rajoute pas le microbe ! Sinon je te refais la face ! , la menace Em' en levant son poing au niveau de son joli minois.

- Joue pas à ça avec elle gars... Elle te fera mal avant que t'arrive à lui mettre la main dessus ... Et on te laissera pas la toucher... On l'aime trop pour ça ..., le prévient Dany.

- Ok ... tu veux quoi la naine ?

Ils se sont parlés à voix basse avant qu'ils ne s'échangent brièvement leurs portables ... _Ils font quoi là ?_ C'est quand elle a redémarré sa bécane que j'ai paniqué ... Il me faut son numéro !

- On peux pas la laisser partir comme ça ! , me suis-je exclamé.

- Essaie donc de la retenir pour voir ! , rigole Dany. Tu vas voir du bleu dans ... trois , deux , un ...

Un vrombissement a soudain retenti , puis une traînée bleue a suivi sa moto ... et moi je suis resté planté comme un con , au milieu de la rue ...

- Dany ... Tu veux quoi contre son numéro ? , dis-je en me retournant tellement vite que Dany ne m'a pas vu venir.

- Elle me tue si je file son numéro sans son autorisation ...Désolé gars , mais je tiens à mon cul !

- Dix mille ...

- tu pourras me proposer ta baraque et ton salaire annuel que la réponse sera toujours non ... Elle te donnera son numéro si elle le veut ... Elle se démerde toujours pour avoir ce qu'elle veut ...

- et elle te veut toi ... ça tombe bien non ? , dit Emmett en agitant son portable dernier cri devant mes yeux.

- Explique ... , dis-je impatient ... _Je suis à deux doigts de lui péter les doigts de la main droite ..._

- Elle vient de diminuer de moitié ma dette ...

- et elle te fait un rabais de 25000 sur ta belle gueule ? , ironisai-je.

- Non , c'est sur la tienne ! Elle voulait ton numéro ...

- Et pourquoi tu lui as passé ton portable ? , dis-je circonspect.

- Parce que j'ai son numéro pour te le filer gros malin ...

- Envoie ...

- Em' ... le fait pas languir ... il va nous péter une durite ... , le prévient gentiment Jasper.

- Ne l'appelle pas avec mon téléphone sinon Rose me tue !

- Pas de risques ...

Je me suis éloigné pendant que Dany et mes frères souriaient...

- Euh ... Bella ?

- Yep ! C'est toi Belle Gueule ? Je pensais que le gros mettrait plus de temps à craquer ...

- Je me demandais si ... euh ...

- Destresse ! Tu connais un pub sympa dans le coin ?

- Je préférerais un resto sympa ... Demain soir , angle de Pacific et la Cinquième. Le proprio s'appelle Damiano. J'aurai réservé. On dit dix-neuf heures ?

- Vendu ... Je m'occupe du reste de la soirée ...

- tu prévois quoi ?

- Si je te promettais une nuit fantastique tu me croirais ?

- Si je la passe dans tes bras , je veux bien croire n'importe quoi ...

- on verra combien tu tiendras de rounds avant de crier grâce ...

- ne dis pas ça ... , dis-je en étouffant un gémissement.

- Prends des munitions Belle Gueule ! Il me tarde d'être à demain soir ...

- et moi donc ! , dis-je alors qu'elle venait de raccrocher...

Il s'en est suivi un formidable dîner , puis une nuit inoubliable au creux de ses bras ...

Le lendemain matin , alors que le soleil était à peine levé , j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et je suis tombé sur le plus magnifique des spectacles : ma belle endormie , un léger sourire sur les lèvres , les cheveux déployés sur l'oreiller , son superbe corps reposant contre le mien ...

Et je n'ai pas pu m 'empêcher de promener mon index droit le long de son nez délicat , suivant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à effleurer sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration...

Au bout de cinq minutes de ces caresses qui faisaient monter en moi une nouvelle fièvre, elle m'a dit sans ouvrir les yeux :

- tu prends des risques doc ...

- salut ma belle... dis-moi ce que je risque... , dis-je en continuant mes attouchements .

- Et si je refusais de te relâcher ...?

- je suis d'accord pour être ton prisonnier à vie ... , chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres .

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages ... Je suis très chiante à vivre ... , me répond-elle en léchant ma lèvre inférieure.

- Reste avec moi ... laisse-moi entrer dans ta vie et ne plus en sortir ... , dis-je en plongeant dans un océan de chocolat.

- Tu veux devenir mon PCF ? , demande-t-elle joueuse.

- Je veux plus ... je veux pouvoir me réveiller tous les matins dans tes bras et m'endormir tous les soirs contre toi...

- effectivement c'est plus qu'un simple PCF ça ... , dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je ne veux pas t'effrayer Bella.. Mais depuis que je t'ai vue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé le bout de moi qu'il me manquait pour être entier ... , chuchotai-je légèrement inquiet à l'idée de la faire fuir.

- Arrête de stresser ... , me dit-elle en lissant un pli sur mon front. Je ressens la même chose que toi... J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié ...

- alors ... qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous deux ? , dis-je en me positionnant sur elle sans toutefois l'écraser .

- Épate-moi ... , me répond-elle joueuse.

- Épouse-moi ... , dis-je en me présentant à son entrée.

- Parle-moi .. , gémit-elle par anticipation.

- Fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre , ai-je murmuré en pénétrant très doucement en elle.

- Continue ...

- épouse-moi ... dis oui ...

- continue...

- je veux te voir resplendir à chaque seconde de ma vie ... je suis égoïste mais je ne te veux que pour moi seul...

- et si je te dis oui ...?

- je promets de tout te donner , et de tout faire pour que tu sois la plus heureuse des femmes... , dis-je en accélérant . _Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps Bella ... Réponds-moi !_

- Tu sais quoi ...? je crois bien que ...

Nous avons crié notre délivrance en même temps... Nos oui ont résonné longtemps dans la chambre ... Et en s'embrassant à perdre haleine , nous avons , ce jour-là , scellés nos destins . C'était elle et moi , tous les deux contre le monde entier ...

- Edward ? ... Edward ? , me dit mon père en me ramenant à l'instant présent.

- Oui papa ? Désolé ... Je ... euh ... j'étais plongé dans mes pensées .

- On a vu ça ... écoute ... L'état de Bella est très préoccupant... On doit prendre une décision ... Gregory et son équipe ont isolé dix serpents dont le venin pourrait correspondre . Mais...

La sonnerie de mon portable nous a interrompu. C'était Jazz.

- Ed , c'est Jazz ! Écoute , on a localisé la planque de James. Mais on va avoir besoin de toi pour l'atteindre ... Je sais que c'est pas le moment mais ... Comment va Bella ?

- Son état est stable pour le moment ... La fièvre joue au yo-yo ... Le venin se propage très doucement car elle ne bouge pas ... House a réussi à isoler dix espèces de serpents ... Reste à trouver le bon pour séquencer l'antidote... Tu as dit que je peux vous aider ...?

- Bro ? C'est Brian ... La nana de ton cousin t'aime bien ?

- Je suis resté en bons termes avec elle .. En principe elle m'appelle à chaque fois que James dépasse les bornes ... J'arrive à l'empêcher de le tuer , et lui ça lui met les nerfs en pelote.

- Cool ! Tu crois que tu peux appeler Victoria ? , me demande Jazz.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Dis-lui que tu dois te marier avec Bella , qu'elle est enceinte , que Laurent à déconné ...

- Tu penses que si j'arrive à lui faire penser que Bella n'est pas une menace pour son couple, elle me donnera l' info pour qu'on puisse la sauver ? , dis-je soudain plein d'espoir.

- Ça mange pas de pain ... , glisse Brian.

- Ed' , j'ai contourné quelques lois pour mettre ton portable sur écoute,... Donc tout ce qui se dira entre Victoria et toi , on l'entendra en temps réel ... , ajoute Jazz.

- Bien ... J'appelle Vicky tout de suite. Merci les frangins...

J'ai regardé mon téléphone quelques secondes avant de me décider à composer le numéro .

- Allo ? , me répondit une voix mélodieuse.

- Vicky , c'est Edward... , dis-je plein d'appréhension.

- Eddy ! Comment ça va ? Ça faisait un bail que tu ne m'avais pas appelé... , s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

- Je vais pas bien Vic' ... Pas bien du tout ...

- Oh ... J'espère que c'est pas grave ... Je peux faire quelque chose ? , me demande-t-elle en s'inquiétant . _Elle adore notre famille . Y a peut-être une chance ..._

- la femme que j'aime , ma fiancée en fait , va mourir si je ne trouve pas la solution à son problème... Et le pire c'est qu'on vient d'apprendre qu'elle attend des jumeaux... , dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Oh putain ! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ! , s'exclame-t-elle.

- Donne-moi la composition de ce que ton copain Laurent a mis sur sa lame avant de taillader Bella...

- ...

- Vicky ? ... Je sais que tu as peur que James et Bella ... Mais Bella est avec moi . On s'aime. On va être parents ... Vicky ! Ne la laisse pas mourir ! Pas pour une histoire de jalousie ! Aide-moi ! C'est la mère de mes enfants ! Je t'en supplie Vic' ...

Je n'ai pas pu continuer ... Je me suis laissé envahir par l'émotion qui menaçait jusqu'alors de me submerger...

- Edward ? ... Ed' ? Réponds-moi !

- ...

- Tu me jures qu'il ne risque pas de se passer quoi que ce soit entre Bella et James ?

- La seule chose qui va se passer , c'est qu'elle va lui botter le cul !

- Très bien ! , rit-elle brièvement. C'est donc pour cela que James et Laurent riaient comme des malades quand Tyler leur a dit qu'elle avait filé... Je ne savais pas Edward... Il faut que tu me croies ... Je me bats à la loyale ...

- aide-moi Vicky ... Je ne veux pas la perdre ...

- je te rappelle ... Prends soin de toi cousin ... Euh ... comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est brûlante de fièvre ... Comme on ne sait pas de quel serpent il s'agit, on ne peut rien lui donner ... Et en plus comme elle est enceinte ... Le risque est très grand que nous perdions les bébés ...

- Hey Ed' ! Ça va aller ... Je suis désolée pour tout ce bordel ... Je vais me renseigner et je te rappelle au plus vite...

- merci Vicky ... Elle est toute ma vie tu sais ... Je ne lui survivrai pas si elle meurt ... , dis-je en pleurant . _Pas ça ...tout mais pas ça ... Faut pas qu'elle meure ! Pitié ! Pas ça !_

- Calme-toi Ed' ... Je te rappelle dans pas longtemps ...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a pu s'écouler avant que mes neurones ne se remettent à penser en mode médecin ...

- Mais bordel que je suis con ! Papa !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Son état a empiré ? , s'alarma mon père en se ruant dans la chambre , suivi de l'encadrement de l'hôpital.

- Non ! Je viens juste de penser à un truc ! On sait que Bella a été contaminée par du venin ... On sait que le venin est véhiculé par le sang... Avec tous les efforts que Bella a fournis, elle devrait déjà être morte ! Je parie ce que vous voulez qu'il y a un agent retardant dans la composition de cette merde ! Et si nous aussi on retardait le processus ?

- En faisant quoi ? On stoppe les aiguilles du temps ? , ironise Gregory House.

- Presque Greg... J'ai téléphoné à Victoria ... Elle va se renseigner sur la saloperie que ce barge a mis sur sa lame ... En attendant , pourquoi on ne ralentirait pas les battements de coeur de ma femme ?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle est enceinte ...? , lance Karev , l'adjoint d' Addison.

- Développe ... , dis-je tendu.

- Ce que je veux dire , c'est que si la situation l'exige, tu choisiras quoi ? , me demande-t-il doucement.

- Je n'aurai pas à choisir ! Si on ne trouve pas un antidote, elle mourra ! Elle est enceinte de quatre semaines ! Les foetus n'y survivront pas eux non plus ! Alors quel choix se présente ? Aucun !

- Zen Edward ... , me dit Alex Karev. Je voulais juste être certain qu'on se comprenait... J'ai un pote ambulancier qui est fana de reptiles ... Je l'ai déjà appelé, on sait jamais...

- merci Alex ... Et désolé de m'être énervé...

- C'est rien mec... J'aurais déjà tout cassé si c'était Izzie à la place de Bella...

Les autres médecins se sont tous consultés du regard...

Mon téléphone a brisé le silence.

- Edward ...

- James ... , crachai-je.

- Est-ce que ce que vient de me dire Vicky est vrai ?

- Tout dépend de ce qu'elle t'a dit ...

- La tigresse est ta fiancée ... et elle serait enceinte ?

- Bella est bien ma fiancée ... Elle on vient d'apprendre qu'elle attend des jumeaux... Pourquoi ces questions ? C'est pas comme si sa vie t'intéressait non ?

- Détrompe-toi cousin ...Je suis la vie de Bella de très près ... Pas d'aussi près que je le voudrais mais de très près quand même ... Putain Vic' ! T'as failli me démonter la gueule !

- Viens en au fait James ! Tu m'appelles pour te réjouir de notre malheur ? Toi qui me déteste pour Dieu sait quelle raison obscure , tu jubiles de savoir que je vais perdre la femme que j'aime et les enfants qu'elle porte ?

- Pas du tout ! J'adore cette tigresse ! C'est la seule avec ma Vicky qui ose me tenir tête ! Je ne savais pas que ce bâtard avait empoisonné sa lame ! Il m'a dit que Vicky avait shooté Bella , puis qu'il avait réussi à la toucher , et qu'elle saignait pas mal. J'ai dit qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin alors... Mais comme je venais d'enrouler ma caisse autour d'un pylône, j'ai pas pu vérifier ... Tu dois me croire , je veux juste pouvoir lui fermer sa grande gueule, mais au volant d'une caisse ! Je veux pas la tuer ! Demande à Vic' ! Je trafique, j'arnaque, je vole, je deale, mais je ne tue pas ! Elle est à côté de moi , je nous mets sur haut-parleur...

- je me fous de tes activités James ... Mais tu dois te douter que les frangins de Bella ne vont pas laisser couler ... Sauf si tu nous aides à trouver un antidote pour Bella...

- Dom et Brian sont au courant ? , demande-t-il visiblement inquiet.

- Ils sont à la maison avec ma mère, Alice et Rosalie ... Soit ils ont rendu les filles folles , soit ils ont creusé des tranchées dans le salon ... Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils sont remontés à bloc...

- Putain ... Attends j'ai mon second portable qui sonne ... Raccroche pas ! .. Ouais ? ... Salut Dom ... Non je te jure que je savais pas ! C'est pas dans mes habitudes Dom ! J'ai Edward sur mon autre portable ... Je sais pas ... Edward ? Dom voudrait une sorte de conférence à trois... Tu sais comment on fait ?

- Vicky est ingénieur en communications ... Tu lui fais injure là ... , soupirai-je.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Pardon ma puce ... Alors ?

- Attends deux secondes ... Voilà les mecs , je vous ai tous transférés sur la même ligne...

- Salut ma belle ...

- salut Dom . Je suis désolée pour Bella...

- Désolée de quoi Vicky ? De la saloperie que Laurent a testée sur ma soeur ? Ou désolée de lui avoir tiré une balle ? , s'énerve mon beau-frère baraqué .

- Tout doux Dom ... Vicky pensait que Bella sortait de mon pieu quand elle l'a shootée...

- Bordel ! Mais que foutrait Bella dans son pieu Vic' ! Elle est fiancée nom de dieu ! Elle n'est pas une de ces pétasses que ton mec tire à longueur de journée ! Et si tu veux mon avis , faudrait que tu lui apprennes à vivre un peu !

- C'est en cours Dom ...

- Brian vient de me rejoindre... On va se parler façon conseil de famille...

- James ... Dis-moi ce que ton enculé a mis sur sa lame ... , dit Brian d'une voix mesurée , trop mesurée.

- J'en sais rien Brian ! Il a disparu de la circulation ! Dès que Vicky m'a dit que ta frangine était à l'hosto, j'ai envoyé des gars pour le cueillir . Il s'est volatilisé ! Sa piaule est vide ... J'ai juste trouvé une feuille avec des trucs dessus...

- quoi comme trucs ? , insiste Dom.

- Ça ressemble a des symboles comme dans les cours de physique...

- Bouffon ! Vicky , dis-moi ce que tu lis ... ,dis-je en commençant à m'énerver.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça Edward... Tu as un fax pas loin ?

- Y en a un dans le bureau de Carlisle...

- Ok ... Pas la peine de me donner le numéro... ça doit être le ... attends ... 136-555-41-02-60 ...

- tu as tout bon Victoria... , répond mon père.

- Salut Carlisle...

- Tonton ...

- Si c'est pour t'excuser James , ce n'est pas la peine ... Par contre faudra qu'on parle toi et moi ...

- à propos de quoi tonton ?

- Des médicaments frelatés ...

- je fais plus ça ... Je te le jure ! Des courses, des paris , mais plus de médocs ni de dope! La seule fois que je l'ai fait, j'ai juste été le transitaire !

- Dès que j'ai été au courant, je l'ai obligé à tout stopper Carlisle !

- D'accord Victoria... Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'un membre de la famille cautionne les morts qu'engendre ce genre de trafic ...

- Ed' ... Je viens d'envoyer le fax... Et je t'ai scanné une copie sur ta boite mail perso.

- Je regarde ça ... Je l'ai ! Merci Vicky ..., dis-je avant de prendre le marqueur et de retranscrire la formule sur le tableau blanc que Karev a apporté dans la chambre.

- écoute Edward ... je ... et merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour Bella ! C'est vrai les mecs ! Je veux la battre sur le bitume, pas comme ça ! Dom ! Tu sais que je suis réglo !

- C'est vrai mec... Mais ça m'empêchera pas de te refaire la gueule , tu le sais ça ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Je savais pas ce que Laurent faisait !

- Parce que tu as coursé ma frangine, parce que ta nana lui a mis une balle dans l'épaule, parce que ton bâtard de bras droit l'a empoisonnée... Je dois continuer ?

- Non Dom ... C'est bon ...

- Je serai là aussi ... , ajoute Brian.

- Et nous aussi cousin ! , disent Jasper et Emmett d'une même voix.

- Putain ... , soupire James. Ça va être ma fête !

- Tu l'auras cherché mon con ! Tu savais que j'entendrai ta conversation avec Laurent à propos de Bella ! Non mais t'es débile d'avoir dit qu'elle valait son pesant d'or au pieu !

- T'es con James ! C'est fou ce que t'es con ! Je vais te rétamer la tronche ! Ça va être l'éclate totale ! , rigole Emmett.

- Et si je vous aide à mettre la main sur Laurent ? J'aurai droit à une remise de peine ? , demande-t-il hésitant.

- Seulement si Bella s'en sort indemne et les petits aussi... , accepte Dom.

- Ed ... Je suis pas pro , mais ça ressemble pas trop à une des formules que House a isolé... Regarde ...

Et lorsque Alex punaise les formules chimiques des venins , on voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ...

- James ... Si tu arrives à t'entendre avec Brian , Dom et Jazz pour mettre la main sur ton acolyte, je veux bien parler à Bella pour qu'elle renonce à l'idée de te les couper pour te les enfoncer profond dans le gosier... , dis-je énervé. Y a un gremlin dans cette formule ...

- un quoi ?

- Laisse tomber ! Retrouvez-moi ce fils de chien et faites-lui cracher ce qu'on a besoin de savoir !

- Ça roule ! Ed' , on va continuer notre conversation ... Je te coupe ?

- Oui Vic' ... Je dois bosser sur cette saloperie...

- Tiens-nous au courant Bro ! , me dit Brian d'une voix douce.

- Elle est stable ... Mais je vous appelle dès que j'en sais plus, promis ! Bye !

J'ai balancé mon Iphone sur la table basse ...

- J'ai eu mon pote ... Snake ...

- C'est pas l'ambulancier tatoué de partout ? , dit Gregory House en grimaçant.

- Si ... Et quand je lui ai dit ce qui se passait, il a proposé de vous apporter du venin de ses reptiles pour que vous puissiez séquencer en cas de besoin... Il prélève là ... C'est son jour de repos...

- Ok ... Greg , dis-moi ce qui te choque dans cette formule ...

- C'est quoi ça ? Là on a bien les composés du venin du mamba noir... Mais c'est mixé avec quoi ? , dit-il perplexe.

- Il a trouvé un moyen de retarder la diffusion du venin ! , dit Snake en entrant dans la chambre avec une boite à chaussures.

- Pardon ? , avons-nous dit tous en même temps.

- Salut Ed' ! Désolé pour ta femme ... C'est un bon celui qui a fait ça ... Mais pas autant que moi ...

- ça se saurait non ? , dit Gregory en le fusillant du regard.

- J'ai la soluce Doc alors mollo avec les compliments ! , le contre Snake.

- Vas-y Snake... je t'écoute.

- File-moi tes échantillons morveux, que je séquence tout ça pour des antidotes ... , lui dit Greg en tournant les talons.

- Toujours aussi grincheux ! , dit-il en souriant à Foreman, l'un des assistants de Greg.

- Y a pas de vaccins pour ça ... C'est incurable ... , soupire celui-ci en prenant délicatement le paquet des mains de Snake.

- Ed ... admettons que tu veuilles que ton venin fasse effet quand tu as eu le temps de te tirer loin ...

- et ?

- Ben suffirait de mettre la perf sur goutte à goutte ...

- je te suis pas bien là.. , dis-je un peu perdu par les images de l'ambulancier.

- Ta femme a bien été contaminée ce matin ? Et ce n'est que dix heures après qu'elle manifeste les premiers symptômes... Et pourtant , que ce soit du mamba ou du cobra, t'as pas dix heures pour te retourner ... Une oui si tu t'agites pas ...Mais je connais pas un serpent dont le venin met une dizaine d'heures avant de commencer à faire effet ... Ta femme a tous les symptômes d'une morsure de mamba noir ... Et je veux pas être celui qui va te dire ça .. Mais je pense qu'elle va faire une fausse couche ... Elle va convulser sévère dans pas longtemps...

- je refuse de penser à ça pour l'instant ... , dis-je en serrant les dents. Va au labo, dis au trio infernal que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Tanya va gueuler ... Mais tu gueules plus fort pendant que tu m'appelles... Je lui dirais de te laisser les coudées franches ... Fais ce que tu veux, mais aide-moi à contrer cette foutue saloperie !

- Ok ...j'y fonce !

- Tu vas pas le laisser tripatouiller le labo non ? , s'indigne House qui est revenu sur ses pas.

- Non seulement il va tripatouiller, mais en plus il va nous faire un antidote du tonnerre ! , dis-je énervé. Je me fous de savoir qu'il ait le diplôme de médecin ou pas ! Ce que je sais , c'est qu'il s'est fait mordre par ses reptiles au moins vingt fois en trois ans ... Et curieusement, il est encore là ...

- L'encre de ses tatouages le protège ! , ironise-t-il...

- Greg , ne commence pas ... Il s'agit de ma femme là ...

- pas encore ... ta ... femme... , halète péniblement Bella.

- Bientôt ma puce .. très bientôt ... , ça va aller... , dis-je en l'embrassant. _Putain elle est brûlante ..._

- me tarde ... , continue-t-elle.

- Moi aussi ... , lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

- Edward ... je sais que tu es très inquiet pour elle , mais tu joues avec le feu en laissant le brancardier manipuler des fioles du labo ... Tanya et ses soeurs ne sont pas docteurs en biologie pour rien !

- Docteur House , Snake est un simple ambulancier c'est vrai ... Mais c'est un super chimiste ! S'il n'est pas mort à l'heure actuelle , c'est qu'il sait comment fabriquer de l'antidote d'une qualité exemplaire ... A tel point que le CDA d' Atlanta le contacte au moins une fois tous les trimestres pour avoir des échantillons de venins et des antidotes de son crû pour améliorer les leurs... , s'enflamme Alex Karev.

- C'est ça ouais ...

- J'y suis ! , crie Snake en entrant précipitamment dans la chambre. J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé la Belle au Bois dormant ?, ajoute-t-il en regardant House bien en face.

- Imbécile ... , lui rétorque ce médecin imbu de lui-même mais tellement génial.

- Monsieur Imbécile, l'infirme ! Mais en attendant , j'ai mis le doigt sur un truc vachement space !

- Et t'as pas mis les doigts sur Tanya , Irina ou Katia ? , raille Gregory.

- Je les ai mis sur Tanya tellement longtemps qu'elle habite chez moi depuis plus d'un an ... Bref... J'ai séquencé un truc zarbi Ed'...

- développe... Et que ceux qui sont inutiles pour Bella se cassent vite fait avant que je devienne brutal...!

- zen Bro' ! , me calment Brian et Dom qui viennent d'entrer dans la chambre avec le reste de ma famille et celle de Bella.

- Du neuf Ed' ? , me demande Jazz en pâlissant lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Bella. _Il est le premier à la charrier un peu durement , mais en fait c'est sa façon de montrer qu'il tient aux gens. C'est quand il ne dit rien qu'il faut se méfier ._

- Elle va aller mieux ! , répond Snake à ma place. Bon , la famille sur la droite, le staff médical sur la gauche face au tableau...

- et il nous donne des ordres en plus ! , s'offusque House.

- Il s' en octroie le droit car il a trouvé le moyen de sauver la belle demoiselle ! Bon , j'en étais où ?... Ah ouais ! Donc , j'ai pu isoler, avec l'aide de Tanya et de ses frangines, deux venins combinés ... Ce mec est un grand malade ! Et en plus il a fabriqué une sorte de molécule qui retarde les effets...

- on a pas bien avancé là... , souffle House en tapant le sol de sa canne.

- Parle pour toi mon grand ! On a combiné le venin de mon mamba et celui de mon cobra royal... On a testé sur dix souris... Elles sont à la limite de péter le feu ... Le hic c'est que j'ai du faire deux versions de mon antidote : avec et sans adjuvant. Et c'est à toi de me dire celle que tu veux qu'on lui injecte ...

- où est le mais ..?, dis-je en voyant Snake grimacer.

- Si on injecte l'antidote avec adjuvant , on court à l'avortement spontané, tandis que si on injecte celui sans adjuvant on court le risque qu'il ne soit pas assez performant , un peu comme pour la vaccin de la grippe H1N1..., répond Addison à sa place.

- Ok ... , soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de Bella.

- Tout le monde dehors sauf la famille ... , demande Dom.

- Mais ... , essaie House.

- Dehors ... tous ... On a une décision à prendre... s'il vous plaît ! , insiste mon père.

C'est bien la première fois que je vois House obtempérer sans qu'on doive soit le supplier , soit le pousser dehors manu militari...

Les mains de Dom et de Brian ont trouvé leur place sur mes épaules... _S'ils savaient comme j'en ai besoin !_

- Ok le tatoué ... Dis-nous tout... , lance Dom.

- J'ai rien de plus à ajouter ... Malheureusement c'est un choix que je ne peux pas faire pour vous ... Mais on a pas la journée .. Alors si vous pouviez vous magner le train ...

- On a le choix entre sauver notre soeur mais tuer ses bébés ou risquer de tous les perdre ... C'est bien ça ? , résume Brian.

- C'est ça ... je suis désolé ... , grimace Snake.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? , dis-je aux frères et aux belles-soeurs de l'amour de ma vie.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! , lâche Mia qui a un vocabulaire plus que mesuré d'habitude.

- J'aurais pas dit mieux ! , opine Letty.

- C'est un choix de merde ça ... , soupire Brian.

- Je veux pas perdre Bella ... Sans elle je ne suis plus rien... , murmurai-je en serrant ses petits doigts brûlants et moites. _Elle déteste être moite comme ça... Faut que je l'éponge ..._

Et tandis que je m'exécute, Tanya entre en courant dans la chambre , dérape et n'est rattrapée que de justesse par Snake...

- Désolée... , dit-elle essoufflée. Trois putains d'étages ! On a six ascenseurs ! Et quand j'ai besoin d'en prendre un , ils sont tous complets !...

- Salut Tanya... , dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Salut tout le monde. Les rats de labo ont une idée ...

- Les magnifiques souris du labo ma poule ... , la corrige doucement Snake.

- Bref ! Si on dilue l'adjuvant... On pourrait pas passer au travers de l'avortement spontané ?

- Je comprends rien à votre jargon de toubibs là ! , soupire Dom. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux que ma soeur s'en sorte ! Alors je veux pas m'avancer, mais faites les mix que vous voulez pourvu que je puisse assister à son mariage et au baptême des petits !

- Demandez à Addison de se pencher sur cette partie de la question ... , ordonne doucement Carlisle à Tanya. Snake , séquencez-moi autant d'antidote que vous le pouvez... Brian, rappelez donc James et voyez s'il tient sa promesse... Jazz , je veux ce mec en taule sinon il va contaminer d'autres personnes avec sa saloperie de venin trafiqué. Non , mais vous imaginez le bordel ?

- Ben , pour commencer, il me faudrait son nom de famille ... Je veux bien lancer un avis de recherche sur lui ... Mais des Laurent, je peux vous en trouver un bon millier en quelques minutes ..., soupire mon frère.

- Duchamps , Laurent Duchamps... , répond Dom.

- Ben voilà ! Suffisait de demander ! , sourit Jazz en pianotant sur son Iphone qui le suit partout. Sean ? C'est Jazz ! Dis-moi mon grand, faudrait que tu me pistes un Laurent Duchamps... Il est dans la base c'est obligé ...

- ...

- Parce qu'il est dans l'entourage proche de James Jenks...

- ...

- T'es juste génial !

- ...

- je sais que je suis plus sympa que Brian ! En parlant de ça, tu sais que je peux t'avoir un poster dédicacé de Bella ?

- ...

- Ouais mon gars ! Ça te ferait plaisir ?

- ...

- Je peux pas te l'envoyer tout de suite parce que malheureusement, Bella est hospitalisée dans un état très grave à cause de ce fils de chien de Duchamps ... , ajoute Jazz en nous faisant un clin d'oeil.

- ...

- je sais bien Sean , c'est horrible... Si tu pouvais nous aider, ce serait vraiment , mais alors vraiment grandiose !

- ...

- Ok ... Je vais dire à la famille que tu es de tout coeur avec nous ... Et je me permettrais même d'embrasser Bella pour toi dès que tout ce cauchemar sera terminé ...

- ...

- Bye Sean .. Tu me tiens au courant ? Cool ! Et voilà le travail ! Sean est tellement remonté contre cet enfoiré de Duchamps qu'il va le traquer jusque dans l'utérus de sa mère !

- Alors comme ça t'es plus sympa que moi ? , dit Brian en arquant un sourcil.

- Ouais ! Il paraît que tu le brusques ... Mais il te trouve très craquant ...

- c'est dégueu ... , murmure ma douce.

- Hey ma belle ! , lui dit Brian en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. On est tous là...

- salut tout le monde... C'est pas encore la fin ... Pas la peine de rester ... Soif... , murmure-t-elle encore en me regardant.

- Je vais aller chercher des glaçons dans mon bureau , dit Carlisle en s'éloignant assez vite.

- Ne te fatigue pas ... Je t'aime mon coeur ... On a trouvé un antidote...

- mais ..?

- Ce taré a combiné le venin des deux serpents les plus mortels sur la planète ..., commence Snake. Et j'ai deux versions de l'antidote ...

- mais ...? , s'acharne Bella.

- Euh ... Ed', c'est ta femme ...

- vas-y Belle Gueule ...

- Snake a fait une version avec adjuvant mais c'est un peu violent, donc ton corps risque de provoquer un avortement spontané ... Et l'autre version ne comporte pas d'adjuvant, mais si on se loupe dans le dosage, ce ne sera pas efficace et tu y restes... , dis-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir.

- Ok ... Je veux ... cinq minutes .. avec mon homme , dit-elle difficilement.

Tout le monde est sorti, nous laissant seuls, elle, sa fièvre, et moi.

- t'en pense quoi toi ? , me demande-t-elle en plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- J'en pense que je ferai tout pour ne pas te perdre... , dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Alors fais-le...

- faire quoi ? Tuer nos bébés de ma main en t'injectant l'antidote avec l'adjuvant ?

- Si j'étais pas ta ... femme ... tu ferais quoi ?

- Je conseillerais à la famille la version complète ... , ai-je admis en soupirant. _Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur nous ?_

- Alors fais-le ... Fais ton job ... , dit-elle en serrant mes doigts qui sont toujours entrelacés aux siens.

- Je peux pas Bella ... je tiens à vous ... je peux pas ! , dis-je en posant mon front contre le drap de lit, tout près de nos mains jointes.

- Carlisle ... Retire ton fils de mon cas ...

- quoi ? , demande mon père interloqué avec un verre rempli de glaçons dans une main et le dossier de ma femme dans l'autre.

- Arrêtez de penser à moi comme un membre de la famille... faites votre job de médecins... , murmure-t-elle pendant qu'elle suce un glaçon.

- Mais ...

- pense en médecin , pas en mari ou en père ... Elle a raison fils. , soupire mon père en regardant Bella.

- On va faire ça ma belle , puisque c'est ce que tu veux... Mais je te jure que je voulais vraiment ces bébés ...

- moi aussi ... , me dit-elle alors que des larmes coulent sur ses joues blafardes.

_Elle est de plus en plus brûlante ... La fièvre et cette saloperie de venin la tuent à petit feu ... Que dois-je faire ? Sauver Bella en tuant nos bébés ? ... Ils n'étaient pas prévus ... Mais on tient déjà à eux ! Bella avait envisagé de bouleverser radicalement son mode de vie pour s'occuper d'eux ... Et moi je me suis vu , un trop bref instant, jouant avec eux sur la pelouse devant notre maison , ou au parc avec ma famille, lors d'un super pique-nique géant avec tous les gens qu'on aime ..._

_Dis-moi ma puce ... Avec adjuvant ou sans ?_

_Que fait la police ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne retrouve pas ce fils de chien ?_

- Alors Bro' ... Vous avez décidé quoi ? , me demande Dom en s'agenouillant face à moi.

- Je ... Bella veut que j'arrête de penser en tant que mari et père ... Elle veut que je sois médecin avant tout ...

- Y a vraiment pas moyen de sauver les petits ? , m'interroge Brian les larmes aux yeux.

- D'après le peu que je connais en herpétologie, je sais que certains vaccins sont pires que le venin lui-même ... Snake nous a fait deux sortes de vaccins... J'y connais rien ! Je suis chirurgien ortho bordel ! J'ai pas prêté ce foutu serment pour regarder ma femme mourir !

- Alors on va faire comme veut Bella ... , soupire Letty.

- Oui ... Si Bella veut que tu lui injectes la version complète, il faut faire comme ça ... , opine Mia. Edward ... Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place et imaginer combien c'est difficile pour toi de renoncer à cette double paternité surprise ... Mais si tu n'agis pas très vite , c'est ta femme que tu vas perdre ... , ajoute-t-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains fraîches.

- On est avec toi Bro' ... On ne laisse pas tomber la famille... , assène Dom en vrillant ses prunelles noires dans les miennes. On a pu te paraître assez envahissants ou bizarres, mais s'il y a une chose dont tu ne dois pas douter, c'est que la famille c'est sacré ! On sera toujours là si vous avez besoin de nous !

- J'ai besoin de vous là ... , murmurai-je en redevenant un petit garçon perdu.

- On sait frangin , on sait ... , me dit Brian en prenant place sur le sol à coté de Dom. On va tous s'en sortir ... Écoute Ed' ... J'ai pas été très cool avec toi ... Mais c'est ma façon d'être ... Quand il s'agit de Bella, je deviens juste enragé ... Si tu avais vu Charly se vider de son sang en refusant toute intervention tant qu'on ne lui a pas juré sur nos vies qu'on prendrait soin de la chieu

- se ! ... Fais ce qu'il faut ... ça me tue de le dire , mais si elle s'en sort, vous aurez la vie devant vous pour faire de beaux enfants... Sauve-la ...

- ok ... On va faire ça ...

- nous aussi on est là pour vous ... , murmure ma mère au nom de toute ma famille qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici .

J'ai soupiré en regardant les deux seringues ... Tanya avait précisé laquelle contenait l'adjuvant... C'est celle dont je me saisis...

- Snake ... Tu ferais une IV ou une IM ? , dis-je en regardant ma main qui tremble.

- Une IV flash ... A chaque fois que j'ai été mordu, je me suis injecté l'antidote directement dans une grosse veine, la plus proche de la morsure. Si j'avais pu choper une artère , je l'aurais fait. Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi Edward ?

- J'aimerai ne pas avoir à le faire ... , ai-je chuchoté en prenant le bras droit de ma douce.

Et alors que je plante la seringue , Katia et Irina déboulent comme des folles furieuses dans la chambre , en me demandant de tout stopper .

- Ed' ... On a peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être , trouvé un truc pour adoucir la mixture de Snake ... , me dit Katia essoufflée par cette course contre la montre de plus de trois étages.

- Ed' ... retire ta main de la seringue... Doucement ... Tu trembles tellement que tu risques de casser l'aiguille dans sa veine ... Et si ça se produit va falloir l'ouvrir pour récupérer les bouts ... , me dit très doucement Irina.

- Jasper, tu peux me passer Emmerson s'il te plaît ? , demande Katia en se relevant.

- Emmerson comme Grant Emmerson, chef de ... ?

- oui celui-là ... Je ne suis pas que biologiste pour le Seattle Grey's ... , avoue-t-elle en soutenant le regard bleu glacial de mon frère. Appelle-le et dis-lui que j'ai besoin de son autorisation pour un A-24 ...

- un quoi ? C'est quoi un A-24 ? , demande Jazz perdu.

- On perd du temps Jasper !

- Ok ... Jasper Cullen , je voudrais être mis en relation avec Monsieur Emmerson ! ... Non , bien sûr que c'est pas urgent ! Je l'appelle juste pour une séance de golf ! ... Ben oui je suis en pétard ! Alors passez-le moi sinon je déboule dans la demie-heure et cette fois-ci je vous montrerais, chère Jessica, que je peux faire sauter votre bureau avec un chewing-gum et un stylo bille... Vous voulez parier ? ... Ecoute bien pouffiasse ! Tu me passes le boss, tu fermes ta grande gueule siliconée, tu ranges tes faux seins qui me filent la gerbe, et tu fais ton boulot de simple secrétaire ! ... Ne l'ouvre pas sinon je te la ferme définitvement! Y a plein de pétasses qu'on retrouve tous les jours noyées ou tuées dans des ruelles sombres ! Passe-moi le boss bordel !... Monsieur Emmerson, Jasper Cullen. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à insister très lourdement, mais on a une situation d'urgence... Oui Monsieur... Je suis avec Katia Ivanovitch ... Oui Monsieur, ne quittez pas ... Tiens Katia. , dit Jazz en lui passant son portable.

- Salut Grant ! Je suis dans un caca tout noir, et j'aimerai que tu me files une autorisation A-24 mon grand ... Du venin de deux serpents extrêmement mortels avec un retardant de dix heures... Tu sais que mes bébés pourraient agir ! Donne-moi officiellement l'autorisation Grant ! ... Bien sûr que je le ferai quand même ! Elle a la petite vingtaine, est fiancée et enceinte de jumeaux! Comment tu veux que je reste de marbre ! ... C'est une Cullen Grant ... Non ils ne sont pas au courant... Merci jeune homme ! Je te revaudrai ça ! ... Samedi soir chez moi ? ... Ciao !

- On est pas au courant de quoi Katia ? , demande Jasper en récupérant son téléphone.

- Je travaille aussi pour le gouvernement. Personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais un emploi du temps si spécial ?

- Abrège Kate ! , lance Snake exaspéré.

- Je suis la biologiste en chef du service épidémiologie du FBI à Seattle... Et je travaille actuellement sur des nanotechnologies qui pourraient en quelque sorte soigner tous types de maladies sans avoir recours à des antibiotiques... Bref ! Je pense que si j'injecte un petit nombre de mes bébés dans le sang de ta femme Ed', ils vont agir comme barrage et empêcher le venin de se propager encore plus ...

- et donc ? , dis-je un peu perdu.

- Je pense pouvoir lui éviter l'avortement spontané, et la guérir sans problèmes majeurs pour sa santé ou celle des bébés. Mais ce sera mon patient alpha...

- tu as fait des essais sur quoi jusqu'à présent ? , demande mon père qui semble tout comprendre.

- Souris , guenons, chiens et chats. Et j'ai fait un nombre incalculable de simulations sur l'ordinateur !

- Tu as ce tic au coin de l'oeil Katiouchka ... Dis-nous tout ! , renchérit Snake.

- Mes bébés sont parfaitement adaptés au corps de ta femme ... , me dit Katia en grimaçant un peu.

- Et comment tes trucs seraient-ils adaptés au corps de ma femme dans la mesure où c'est la première fois que tu la vois ? , dis-je en arquant un sourcil. _Elle me fait quoi là ?_

- J'ai dérobé une petite éprouvette contenant son sang... J'étais intriguée par les résultats obtenus par George ... Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il lisait des choses superbes, que c'était une perle, qu'elle avait des facultés de récupération formidables ! Je me suis intéressée à Isabella moi aussi.

- Bella ... Elle n'aime pas qu'on prononce son prénom en entier ... , dis-je doucement.

- Donc si je comprends bien ... Tu as volé une éprouvette avec du sang de ma belle-fille, tu y as injecté tes nanotechnologies, choses qui maintenant reconnaissent le corps de ma chieuse préférée, et qui pourraient lui sauver la vie sans pour autant qu'elle perde ses bébés ... J'ai tout bon ? , demande mon père un peu remonté à cause de l'expérimentation secrète de Katia.

- Tu as tout bon professeur ! Ma question est celle-ci : puis-je injecter mes nanos à Bella ?

Un silence de mort lui a répondu. J'ai tour-à-tour levé les yeux vers toutes les personnes présentes dans cette chambre, en commençant par Dom et Brian.

- C'est très tentant le savant fou , mais ma soeur n'est pas ton cobaye ! , s'insurge Brian.

- Et si ça ne la sauve pas ? , demande Dom. _Toujours très pragmatique celui-ci !_

- Ça ne la tuera pas ... Mais ses cellules sanguines ont vraiment très bien réagi aux nanos ... Et les hormones de grossesse présentes dans l'échantillon n'ont pas été endommagées, donc je suis prête à parier un repas dans un super resto que tout va bien se passer...

- tu es prête à parier ta tête ? , lui demande Dom en plongeant dans les prunelles bleues de Katia.

Elle a longuement dégluti avant de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Dom s'est alors tourné vers moi et m'a dit :

- la décision t'appartient Edward ...

- Elle t'a demandé d'agir Bro' ... Prend la bonne décision ... Sauve-les ! , me dit Brian en se plantant en face de moi.

- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur ! Quelle est la bonne décision ? , ai-je gémi en contemplant ma belle comateuse qui peine à garder ses yeux ouverts.

- Edward ...

- oui mon cœur ?

- Dis oui ... , murmure-t-elle.

- Oui à la proposition de Katia ?

- Oui ... , dit-elle en me fixant tendrement.

- On va faire comme tu veux ma puce ... Je t'aime tu sais ?

- Je sais ... mais moins que moi ! , continue-t-elle en caressant doucement mes doigts.

- Letty ?

- Dis-moi ma belle….

- Appelle Flo …

POV'S Letty.

_Pourquoi elle me demande d'appeler l'autre folle ? Elle a pas assez à penser avec ce qui lui tombe sur le dos , pour me demander ça ?_

_Je peux pas la blairer l'autre …. Et le fait qu'elle se tape mon petit frère n'y change rien … Ou plutôt ça change tout !_

_J'aurais pu faire un effort pour celle que Bella a proclamé « meilleure agente de tous les temps » … J'aurais pu essayer de passer outre l'envie de vomir dès que je sais qu'elle est à moins de dix mètres de moi …. J'aurais pu essayer d'avoir moins envie de lui crever les yeux dès qu'elle regarde Dom d'une façon presque appréciative …._

_Mais depuis que je sais qu'elle sort avec Benji …. Ben là je peux juste pas …. Elle se tape mon petit frère bordel ! Mon innocent petit frère ! Mon petit frère qui a eu le malheur de passer trois mois à la MSA avant d'entrer à Harvard…._

_Et devinez avec qui il traînait ? Avec Bella ! Et qui traînait aussi avec Bella ? Sa bande de potes…. Dont l'autre…. Et de fil en aiguille …. Ils se sont vus , ont flashé et se collent mieux que de la glu _!

- Bella ….

- Je sais que tu peux pas la blairer , mais elle n'est pas que ce qu'elle semble être … Fais-le pour moi Letty …. S'il te plait … Juste pour moi et après on sera quittes … , me dit-elle des larmes plein les yeux.

_Oh Bordel ! Dios mio ayuda me !_

- Ok ….Mais ça ne me plait pas chiquita ! ….Hey Benji ! Qué tal ?

- Hey ! Mi querida hermana ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- On a besoin de toi ici, et … euh … la situation pue ….

- Letty ! Je comprends rien ! C'est quoi qui pue ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles moi alors que Dom et toi vous êtes des pro anti-situations qui puent ?

- Euh ….

- Letty … la dernière fois que tu as autant hésité avant de me parler , c'est le jour où Dom et toi avez joué aux auto-tamponneuses sans voitures ….

- Bordel ! … ,dis-je en inspirant et expirant bruyamment. Bella a été contaminée par du venin de serpent … Elle est enceinte de jumeaux … Elle pense que ta….fiancée peut aider ….

- Pardon ? Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ?Oh puta madre ! Flo !

- Ne me crie pas dans l'oreille ! , grinçai-je les dents serrées.

- Comment va ma puce ?

- Pas bien hermano , pas bien ….

- Letty ? C'est Flo … Benji avait mis le haut parleur … Balance depuis le début….

- T'as entendu en gros …

- Je veux pas le gros mais le détail du tout petit , alors ravale ta bile et ta langue de vipère et crache le morceau ! , me répond-elle en haussant le ton.

- POUSSE PAS ! …. Ecoute … je fais ça pour Bella et juste parce qu'elle est sur le point d'y rester , elle ou ses bébés ! … Elle pense que tu peux nous aider …. Je vois pas bien en quoi …. Un de ses beaufs est flic comme Brian …. Bref … Si ….

- Comment s'appelle l'enflure ? , me coupe-t-elle. _Pas chiée …._

- Duchamp … Laurent Duchamp.

- Oh chiotte ! Pas lui ! , me répond-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu le connais d'où ?

- Euh ….

- Dis-lui ma puce … , soupire mon frère.

- Me dire quoi ? , dis-je en interrogeant Dom et Brian du regard.

- Mon père est le chef des Services Secrets Français , et mon frère était un de ses meilleurs agents infiltrés.

- Et le rapport avec Bella ? , dis-je perdue.

- Michael, mon frère, était infiltré dans une organisation paramilitaire à tendance terroriste. Il me parlait de toutes ses affaires, contre l'avis de mon père. Un de ses indic lui a dit qu'un gros coup se préparait. Michael a foncé tête baissée… On l'a retrouvé quelques jours plus tard, criblé de morsures de serpents , un papier chiffonné dans une de ses poches …. Y avait dessus le nom et les coordonnées de Duchamp …

- Oh … je savais pas …. ,dis-je troublée.

- Tu te ramollis chica … ,me dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblotante. Je sais comment le tracer ….

- Brian ? Flo dit qu'elle sait comment tracer el hijo de puta qui a blessé la petite sœur.

- Mets-la sur haut-parleur ! Jazz et moi on va bosser en même temps sur ce chien !

- Flo ? On t'écoute !

- Quand Michael a été retrouvé , Duchamp m'a téléphoné pour se vanter et me dire que si j'avais besoin d'un mec , d'un vrai , il serait toujours là pour moi … Il m'a donné sa ligne perso et son mail …. De temps en temps , je teste les deux pour savoir s'ils sont toujours bons …

- Attends , attends …. , la coupe Dom. Tu es en train de dire que tu es une cible pour ce taré et tu nous le dis que maintenant ?

- Hey ! je suis ni ta femme ni ta sœur ! Alors tu baisses d'un ton Dom ! , se rebiffe-t-elle. _Je vais peut-être finir par l'aimer …. Euh … Non_ !

- Vous règlerez ça plus tard ! Flo , c'est Brian … Tu as le numéro sous la main ?

- Dans mon répertoire téléphonique ouais …

- Envoie le numéro et l'adresse mail sur mon portable ou sur celui de Bella !

- Ben … ça sera sur celui de Bella … Je t'ai pas dans mes contacts chico !

- Ah bon ? et comment tu fais pour me prévenir quand Bella a des contrats ?

- Téléphone de Bella ….

- Euh … Ouais….Bref ,envoie ! Et arrête de le sonner !

- Ah ouais ? Et tu vas faire comment pour le tracer si je l'appelle pas hein ? _Elle me plait de plus en plus … ça m'arrache la gueule de le penser … Elle a raison , je me ramollis !_

- Flo , c'est Jazz. Je suis le frère du fiancé de Bella. Quand je te le dirai , tu appelleras ce fils de …sa mère , dit-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil à sa mère .…. Et Brian et moi , on fera ce pour quoi on est doués ….

- Je t'aime bien toi ! , dit-elle en rigolant. Tu peux te connecter sur mon portable ?

- Ouais , suffit que je te mette sur écoute ….

- Ok …. Disons que je te file mon numéro , que je te laisse bidouiller, et qu'en suite je l'appelle ….

- Respire entre deux mots ! Je suis déjà sur ton téléphone….Je suis en train d'en éplucher la mémoire ma poule …Je suppose que son numéro c'est celui de « l'enfoiré de sale fils de pute » ?

- C'est ça ….

- Ok … Laisse-moi faire quelques manip et tu pourras l'appeler …. Mais avant , on va se mettre d'accord toi et moi : tu ne le chauffes pas , tu ne parles pas de Bella, tu ne cries pas …

- Et si moi je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'elle serve d'appât ? , demande mon frère visiblement énervé .

- Ben on ne se servira pas de ta femme comme appât ….,lui répond Brian. Benji …. Tu sais que….

- Non je ne sais pas hermano ! j'en sais foutre rien ! Tu sais combien de fois elle se réveille en hurlant ? Tu sais combien de temps je mets à la calmer ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne contact avec lui !

- Benji ….

- Y a pas de Benji qui tienne mon ange …. Si tu trempes un ongle dans cette merde , je veux y mettre les doigts moi aussi !

- Pas question ! , dis-je en implorant Dom et Brian du regard.

- Et pourquoi querida ? Tu t'en fous de savoir que ma femme va s'offrir en appât, tu t'en fous parce que t'as jamais pu la blairer ! Et en temps normal , je m'en occupe pas parce que vous savez vous renvoyer dans vos filets sans que Dom ou moi ayons à intervenir ! Mais là Letty , c'est juste pas possible ! Soit je m'en mêle , pour aider ma femme et Bella , soit vous vous démerdez sans nous , et c'est pas négociable !

- Vous pouvez nous rejoindre dans combien de temps ? , demande Dom en soupirant.

- Le temps de faire le plein de ma caisse … Vous êtes où exactement ?

- Forks , état de Washington., lui répond Brian .

- Okay …. Trois heures , trois heures et demies…. Je vais avoir besoin de vous les mecs pour faire sauter les prunes que je vais vous ramener ….

- Pas de blèmes ! Tu nous appelles si tu te fais arrêter ! Et place que tu es le beauf de Brian et que tu connais bien Jasper Cullen …., lui dit Jazz.

- Cullen …. Okay … je vois que ma puce sait bien choisir …. Embrassez-la pour moi …

- Ce sera fait … , dit Edward d'une voix rendue rauque par les pleurs.

- Edward … Je suis désolée …. Prends soin d'elle , on va pas tarder …

- Fais vite Flo … J'en peux plus , et elle non plus ….

**POV'S Flo .**

_Fais chier tiens ! Pourquoi elle ?_

Bella est comme ma sœur…. Elle est plus jeune que moi, pas de beaucoup , juste deux ans …

A mon arrivée à la MSA , elle a été la seule à venir vers moi , la seule à me parler , la seule à m'intégrer à son groupe d'amis…Ils sont aussi devenus les miens, et j'ai rencontré mon merveilleux Benji grâce à elle ….

Bella …. Ma puce … C'est à moi qu'elle a parlé de son amoureux secret à son retour de Seattle , juste après une mini-tournée destinée à faire connaître les battles…

C'est à moi qu'elle a dit qu'elle avait rencontré un mec super sexy, beau comme un dieu grec….

Elle sait comment me prendre depuis le début . J'ai un caractère de merde …. Et depuis la mort brutale de Michael, j'ai autant d'humour qu'un bulldog sans son os …. Il n'est pas rare que je pète un câble … Seul Benji sait me calmer sans devoir hausser le ton ….

Sale enfoiré de fils de pute …. Pourquoi Bella ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Tu ne devrais même pas la connaître ! Elle ne se drogue pas , elle ne connaît personne ayant un rapport quelconque avec des réseaux terroristes ….

J'y comprends rien ….

- A quoi tu penses ma puce ?, me demande Benji en m'enlaçant par derrière.

- A Bella … Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu rencontrer l'autre enflure … ça me dépasse querido …

- On en saura plus une fois sur place …. J'ai préparé un sac avec quelques affaires … Il faut juste aller faire un peu d'essence ,et on peut se mettre en route quand tu veux …

- Alors on y va … Je préviens juste Chase pour qu'il me remplace un peu …. Salut beau gosse !

- Hey ! salut sexy popotin ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Euh …. Tu veux la vérité ou un petit baratin vite fait ?

- Fais de ton mieux …. , me dit-il un peu sur la défensive …

- Ok …Alors la vérité vraie …. Bella a de sacrées emmerdes … Je pars sur Seattle pour la voir…Je détourne les appels de mon portable pro sur le tien .

- Ok pour les appels mais pour Bella, y a quoi ?

- Tu sais qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie …. Ben il semblerait qu'elle soit enceinte de jumeaux , et un sale enfoiré de fils de pute l'a blessée avec du venin de serpent . Elle risque de faire un avortement spontané….

- Oh putain de bordel de merde !…. On peut aider ? envoyer des fleurs ? téléphoner ? Je sais pas moi….

- Chase … Calme-toi … C'est Edward qui a le portable de Bell's. Tu peux lui envoyer des sms …Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus ….

- Ok … pourquoi elle ? Elle a pas assez souffert dans sa vie ? Elle venait de trouver le bonheur ! Putain ! Pourquoi elle ?

- Je sais Chase … C'est ce qu'on se demande tous depuis le début ….Je dois te laisser beau gosse , Benji m'attend dans la voiture ….

- Ok… Tiens-moi au courant … Bordel !

- Ciao … Ne te fais pas trop de bile …. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive …

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour Bonjour.<strong>

**Ici Butterfly971**

**Pareil que pour son autre fiction , j'avais oublié qu'il me restait des chapitres à poster avant que Madame l'auteure ne m'envoie la suite..**

**(Allez vous me détester ? Mais non ^^)**

**Je pense parler en son nom en vous remerciant pour toutes ces charmantes reviews.**

**Merci à toutes donc.**

**C'est un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, vous le constaterez :)**

**A bientôt j'espère,**

**Bises à toutes.**


End file.
